All's fair in love and war
by bookworm0706
Summary: COMPLETE! Daine is kidnapped, Numair is pining, and a small village has a big problem...Please RR!
1. Kidnapped!

CHAPTER 1  
  
Daine paced back and forth inside her room at the palace, with Zek on her shoulder. Where was Numair? It was almost a week ago now that he had left without saying anything to anyone, including Daine. She wasn't worried about him, he was probably just unexpectedly asked for help in another part of the country, and had left in a hurry. Though he had been gone longer than usual. No, the thing Daine thought about was, why didn't he tell me where he was going? Doesn't he trust me? Is this something that needs to be kept a secret? Is he seeing someone else? Or has he just finally woken up and seen a child-and needed to get away from me? The thoughts pained Daine. She loved Numair with deeply, and tears pricked at the back of her eyes to think that he had finally become unfaithful. Though it was only natural that he leave her. Somehow that thought didn't make her feel any better.  
  
What's wrong? Zek asked.  
  
Oh, nothing. I miss Numair, that's all.  
  
Don't worry. The storkman will come back. I can tell, he has chosen you for his mate.  
  
Daine was comforted by Zek's compassion and reassurance. Sighing, she stroked his beautiful fur with her finger and pushed the matter out of her head. She thought instead about Kitten. She was visiting with her grandfather in the immortal realms. Daine missed her cheery and inquisitive presence, and wondered what mischief Kit was up to in her other home.  
  
Daine returned from dinner exhausted, and, as always, thinking about Numair. She collapsed, fully clothed, onto her bed, while Zek leaped for a safer perch.  
  
Where is he, she thought. He was always on her mind, and with it those nagging doubts. But then she would dismiss them, remembering with sweet detail all the times he had hugged her, kissed her. She could still taste the ghost of his kiss. She stretched luxuriously. It was too bad that none of their friends knew of their love-at least then she could have confided her fears to Onua or Thayet.  
  
Suddenly Zek woke from his doze and started shifting anxiously. Daine, feeling suddenly drowsy, watched Zek's alarm increase without moving her suddenly heavy body to hold him. Then, through her own sagging lids, she became aware of the marmoset leaping to join her on the bed. The last thing Daine saw was the vague, dark-hooded shapes that formed above her head, murmuring softly. Then she passed out.  
The next day, Daine wasn't at breakfast, and couldn't be found anywhere around the castle. Onua, worried in spite of herself, finally brought herself to knock on Daine's door. No answer. She knocked again, louder this time. Not a sound from within. Frowning, the Horsemistress opened the door on an empty room. It looked just like normal, except for a few missing items on her desk and chest of drawers. On her neatly made bed lay a hastily scribbled note:  
  
'Don't worry about me. I found out where Numair is and am joining him. I'll be safe. Daine'  
  
That was all very well, Onua thought, but was that really all the information she could offer them? But it was true-Daine would be perfectly safe. There wasn't a single non-human, non-rat creature alive that wouldn't protect her to the death. Sighing at Daine's straightforward nature and beginning to suspect that something more was going on between Numair and Daine then they let on (though she would keep it to herself), Onua went to report to the King.  
  
2 days later, a weary and travel-worn Numair was shown into the throne room, where Onua, Thayet, Jon, Buri, Sarge, Alanna, and a few others were gathered.  
  
"Hello, Jon and company," he said, wondering a little why Daine wasn't here to greet him. Still, he smiled to himself to think that he would soon see his love again.  
  
"Numair, are you going to let us in on the mystery or will you keep us asking?" Sarge boomed.  
  
"Mystery?" Numair asked, baffled.  
  
"Oh yes, my dear friend, or weren't you aware that you left without informing anyone of where you were going or how long you would stay?" Jon's warm baritone stopped Sarge from finishing the word that had half come out of the tall man's mouth.  
  
"I had no idea. I didn't tell anyone?" At their headshakes, he shrugged and said, "Well, I was helping a village up on the border of Tortall with a few of their problems-raging wildfires and bandits to name a few. The news came on horseback, and it was very urgent."  
  
"Well," Thayet's lovely voice interrupted. "I guess that solves that little bit of confusion. I'm guessing that Daine wanted to rest from the journey?"  
  
"Daine?" Numair asked, getting worried at the slight alarm that showed in their eyes.  
  
Onua spoke up, "Didn't she join you a few days ago?"  
  
"No.." Numair said slowly, a little alarmed now. "Oh, Goddess" Onua said, "She left here two days ago saying that she had found out where you were and was joining you. Now what?"  
  
Numair blanched. Daine! 


	2. Pain and Terror

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc, etc. Except for the stuff I make up, of course  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Spice: Yeah, the note's in her handwriting.  
  
Numair's Daine: I want to know what happens too! By the way, I like your fanfics.  
  
= italics  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Wait a minute," Numair said. "She left saying that she was following me?"  
  
"That's right," Onua agreed.  
  
"And I haven't seen her. Meaning.. what?" Numair's pale face and anxious expression didn't pass his friends by.  
  
"Stop worrying, Numair," Jon said. "She probably just wanted to get away from us for a little bit. You know-took a little vacation and didn't want us knowing where. You know how Daine is."  
  
"Right," Numair agreed. As much as he wanted to believe his friend, he couldn't think that Daine just up-and-left without seeing him at least once. Unless it had to do with him. Everything had clicked in Numair's brain. Daine had left because she wanted to get away from him. He had left without leaving word and had stayed away for a long time. No wonder Daine interperreted it wrong-he could have been anywhere. Either she didn't think he loved her (of course he did!) or she didn't love him-and had left. Or- his heart sank even farther-both. Numair summoned all his diplomacy and smiled thinly. "You're right. She is like that sometimes. Listen, Jon, I'll tell you more about that village I mentioned later-I'm tired and I want to rest."  
  
"Go ahead, rest all you want," the King replied. Numair walked out, his shoulders slumped and his feet dragging slightly-both could be signs of being tired. But Onua knew better. She watched Numair go. She had seen his inner struggle where others had not. Her suspicions increased.  
  
Numair threw himself down on the bed in his room and fought the urge to cry. Daine, where are you? Please come back! I love you, I will always love you. I need you here! Daine! His thoughts were troubled and dark. He didn't know where his Daine was, didn't know how he could find her, didn't know if she loved him.. Numair hugged his pillow to him. It didn't help to still his inner pain and anguish, the vice choking his heart, but it gave him something to squeeze. He thought of how he had held Daine's body in his arms, how she had been warm and soft but firm. How she had held him.. How her hair had smelled..  
  
Suddenly he sat bolt upright. Her hair! He gropped for his left hand and produced the locket with which he had found Daine with the spidrens. Numair closed his eyes, thought the spell, and cast around in his mind's eye for the point of light that gave the focused on away. Nothing. Astonished, he opened his eyes, then closed them again, draining the rest of his power on one last desperate try. Still, there was nothing. Numair fell back down, tired and sore. He close his eyes and dreamed of Daine...  
  
Zek was terrified-as he had been for the last few days. He had jumped on to Daine, hiding in her hair when the night-cloaked men had picked her up. She had been unresponsive and colder than usual. The night-men had carried her out of a side gate, held open by another night-man. Then, out into the city, through mazes of alleys that he saw dimly throught the curtain of smoky brown curls all around him. Then, they had come to a forest, full of the sounds and smells of predators-though that didn't seem to bother the men. They stood over Zek and Daine and started chanting something, gesturing with their hands. Slowly, a round bubble of light formed around them and blocked of all view of the men. And then, just as suddenly, it was gone. Zek had been puzzled but had forgotten it again when the men again picked them up and trotted off.  
  
That had been two days ago, and they were still traveling. Daine was still in a stupor, and the men alternated carrying her. Sometimes, they would stop and one of the men would poor water down her throat. The day before, they had boarded a boat and set sail across a huge expanse of water, which smelled salty and briny. They were still sailing, and Zek was seasick. If he hadn't been afraid of giving himself away, he would have searched for ground that wasn't rolling under his claws and made him dizzy.  
  
Why didn't the two-leggers help them?  
A/N: I'll write again ASAP. Please R/R! 


	3. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own anything bla bla bla.  
Another 2 days later.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Daine stirred and slowly opened her eyes to a dark, starry sky. Her whole body was sore, as if she had been dragged along the ground or had been running hard. Her limbs felt heavy and her head was woozy. As she came to her senses, she felt a patch of warmth pressed close to her neck, which smelled very familiar...  
  
Zek?  
  
Shhh the marmoset cautioned. Don't let them hear you! There are predators here.  
  
But Zek's warning had been too late. "Well, well, well," a gruff man's voice said. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty is awake." A form came into her line of vision-by the slight light of the stars, she could see that he was dressed like a Carthaki. A second man joined him, this one hooded, his long robe covering him entirely. This new man spoke now, his voice a surprisingly soft, musical baritone. "It had to happen sometime. Tell me, little one, how do you feel?" She didn't answer. Little one. Daine thought furiously. If only they knew what she could do.. The man laughed. "Defiant, are we? Well, we'll soon cure you of that. Oh, and don't go trying anything stupid. We have you covered. Oh yes, we know of your power," he said when he saw her doubtful expression. "That's the whole reason you're here. They wouldn't want to lose a gem like you, would they?" He laughed again. "See, you won't be able to move out of a certain area unless we're all traveling together. Try it." Daine struggled to her feet, and stood, swaying slightly. She walked two tottering steps forward and promptly bumped into something. Tentatively putting out her hand, she felt a smooth sliver of liquid-like wall. Her hand slid off it almost as soon as it made contact. The same thing happened everywhere she went, including above her head. Amused, the gruff man talked for the first time since he had called her 'Sleeping Beauty'. "We've got powerful mages here that made this 'area' immune to magical detection and most spells. Plus, nothing living except our band and you will be able to enter from outside. And if you change to make yourself bigger, it will grow with you. Nice handiwork, don't you think?" Furious, Daine could only glare at him. Both men laughed now. "One last thing," the cloaked man added. "If any of your friends try to attack us or help you, we are well armed and will stop at nothing to slay them all." Daine shook her head. She would never endanger the People that way. "Sleep now, little one," he said. "You'll need it for tommorow."  
  
Exhausted, Daine fell to her hands and knees, then onto her stomach. Oh, Zek, what are we going to do?  
  
I don't know, the tiny monkey answered. I don't think we can do anything. Even the two-leggers haven't come looking for you, and it sounds like the People won't be able to help. His tone was worried.  
  
Thank you for coming with me, Daine mind-spoke.  
  
I'll always stay with you, the monkey answered. Good night.  
  
Good night Zek.  
  
But if Zek fell asleep almost immediately, it took Daine much longer. As she lay, pondering what to, she threw a pebble into the inky blackness, expecting it to bounce of the 'wall'. Surprised, she saw that it fell through. Apparently only she and Zek couldn't leave the area.  
  
Now Daine thought of Numair, and her heart ached. How she missed him! If only he could help her. But she didn't even know if he still loved her. Probably not, she thought suddenly, Since if he thinks I left because I didn't love him anymore, what reason would there be for the remnants of his love for me to stay? A tear leaked down Daine's cheek, and she brushed it away impatiently. Numair, she thought, where ever you are, I love you and I always will. Then she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Onua was worried about Numair. The only times the mage had come out of his rooms was to talk to Jon about that village up north, and to visit Cloud, which he had done 3 times already. He had all his food sent to him, but ate little. When she had watched him in the horse meadow, he had seemed sad, stroking Cloud's nose (who, for once, cooperated) and gazing off into space, his expression growing even sadder and more desperate. And Onua knew what bothered him. Daine. Ever since he had heard the news, Numair had grown listless. It worried Onua to see her friends so depressed. But what could she do? She knew that nothing less than Daine's coming back would be able to console him. She puzzled over the meaning of this depression. Was he just worried (which was most likely)? Or did he know something that they didn't? Or-Onua hesitated to think it and by no means took it as a fact-did he really love Daine? The Horsemistress didn't reveal her suspicions to anyone-she had seen what gossip could do to relationships -even relationships like the student/teacher one that Daine and Numair had.  
  
What can I do? Onua thought.  
  
Numair had spent every waking minute of the last two days thinking about Daine. It was clear to him that she didn't love him anymore, but where was she? He pined, not eating and barely sleeping. His eyes would often fill up with tears, and he would blink them back, wondering why he couldn't just accept that Daine was gone. Desperation and grief colored his days, nightmares clouded his dreams. He longed to hear Daine whisper that she loved him, to hold her, kiss her. Sometimes he just sat in front of his window and day-dreamed, recalling memories of Daine-the first time she had looked into his hawk-eyes, the trust with which she had told him and Onua her story, her eagerness to learn, and later, her eagerness to be with him. He sighed. It was getting plainer and plainer that he wouldn't get over this.  
A/N: What do you think so far? Coming up: Chapter 4: The badger and the hawk.  
  
Please R/R!! 


	4. The Badger and the Hawk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I made up.  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The badger came to her in Daine's dream. My kit, he said, I cannot help you where you are. The Graveyard Hag doesn't want us to interfere. He growled softly. You must let someone know where you are-it is important, kit. We need you to succeed, but you will need help. Remember your promise to me, about the claw? Well, I give you leave to break it. Kit, don't let your suspicions and grief keep you from doing the right thing, and don't let your worry keep you from taking risks. Mithros, bless, kit! He faded and Daine woke.  
  
What was that all about? she wondered. He said that I don't have to keep the claw with me at all times anymore. And something about the Graveyard Hag.. The badger had said that she would need help, that she was to send for someone. But how could she do that? And what did the Graveyard Hag have to do with it? Daine puzzled over the meaning of the badger's cryptic message, but if there was one thing she understood, it was the urgency in his voice.  
  
It was false dawn. All around her, Daine now saw, men were sprawled. With shock, she realized that there were a close to a hundred men, all heavily armed, and a scattering of mages. How could she ever escape them? A few guards were stationed all around camp, and Daine noticed that there were none where she was standing-they seemed confident of themselves. And why wouldn't they be? she thought dismally. They were camped out on in a clearing, she now saw. A couple hundred yards way from Daine, there were forests on each side, except to the southeast, where sheer cliffs rose up to meet the sky. She craned her head back and saw the top, hundreds of feet up. Well, at least the scenery was nice.  
  
Meanwhile, the sun had begun to rise. The men rose, as if on cue, as soon as the sun peaked over the forests. They began making breakfast, which, to the starving Daine, smelled heavenly. The cloaked man from the night before (who was evidently their leader) brought her a bowl of porridge, which Daine devoured without thinking. Then, the man unwound a rope from his belt, and advanced towards her. Daine backed up and bumped against the invisible barrier. She struggled but had to give in when an unseen enemy threatened to choke her from behind. She gagged and watched helplessly as the man tied her wrists in front of her, leaving a long rope to trail after him.  
  
"By the way," he said before he left, "my name is Barone. You'd do best not to cross me." With that, he stalked off, men saluting him on all sides.  
  
An hour later, the men were all ready to go. They gathered behind Daine in well-organised ranks, mages in front. Barone picked up the rope with which Daine's hands were tied. He gave a tug. Daine didn't move. He pulled harder, and Daine strained back, oblivious to the pain in her wrists. Did they think that she would just give in, without a fight? When she kept resisting, Barone smiled lightly and signaled to a man behind Daine. Suddenly, everything became eerily quite. The soldiers (if you could call them that) stopped murmuring and fidgeting, and Daine felt shivers of dread run up her spine. Then a man stepped into her line of vision. He was dressed like a Carthaki, as were they all, but he seemed too barbarian for his clothes. The man was huge, taller by a head than Numair, muscles bulging in every possible place. His beard was long and wild, and his small eyes glinted of evil and malice. Fear gripped Daine in its icy claws as she saw what the man held in his right hand-he held a long whip as if it belonged there. Slowly, he advanced upon Daine, who fought to keep her terror from showing. Then Barone spoke, 3 slow words. "Get to it."  
  
Suddenly, the whip lashed out with the speed of a wildcat and cracked across Daine's back. She bit her lip in order to stop from screaming-it was as if her whole back was on fire. She felt blood ooze out of the long, burning cut that crossed her shoulders. Again, the whip lashed out, and Daine's pain increased, but still, she made not a sound, only cringed. She looked at Barone in defiance, and saw a brief glimpse of something like admiration in his eyes. The whip was used again, and this time, it brought Daine to her knees, her head bowed and her back bleeding heavily, 3 ugly lines drawing their way across it. Twice more the whip lashed at her, then the beast-man rolled it up with a grunt of content and returned to his place in line. Daine knelt, oblivious to all except the searing pain on her back that was like nothing she had ever felt before. This time, when Barone pulled at her wrists a few minutes later, she stumbled up and followed, each step sending a wave of pain up her spine. The company followed in silence.  
  
(A/N: I know that my story isn't exactly being nice to Daine, but don't worry. Everything will work out. Sorry, Daine!)  
  
It was mid-afternoon before Daine was able to interpret the badger's message from the morning, which seemed ages ago. They had been marching under a searing sun all day, Daine forced to keep up with the fast pace of the soldiers. She smelled of blood, Zek had informed her, and the whip- marks still throbbed and burned. Dismayed, she had seen how they had advanced right up to the cliffs, but a small crack had shown a way through. They had spent the rest of the morning and a good part of the afternoon climbing up and up; over boulders and through narrow passages in single file, struggling to maintain their footing. When finally they had burst through into the sunlight, a vast plateau had greeted their eyes. To the north, all that could be seen was forests, tall trees blocking all sight of anything else. They had, to Daine's infinite relief, lay down to rest, and most of the men had promptly fallen asleep. The few guards stationed around camp were quiet, and Daine suspected that many of them dozed too. Barone had come to give her a beaker of water, which she drained in a single gulp, then handed back to him without a word. For a moment, he had stared at her, as if measuring her up. But when she had met his gaze levelly, he had retreated and gone to sleep himself.  
  
Daine flopped down on her stomach, staring out over the plateau and thinking of Numair. What would he say if he were here? She heard the badger's voice again. 'You must let someone know where you are.. Daine looked up, propping her head up on her hands. Above her, a dark form seemed to hover in the bright blue sky. It had long wings and a long tail-a rare Carthaki hawk. Their kind was famous for their speed, intelligence, and endurance. They nested in groups, with the strongest as leader. The hawks were all a bland, dark brown with a white spot on their forehead.  
  
Suddenly, everything about the badger's warning fit together in Daine's mind. These hawks lived only in the south of Carthak-and the Graveyard Hag was patroness of Carthak! That was why the badger had to listen to her. The claw, sending for someone. even the pebble she had thrown that first night, all made sense now. Daine knew what she had to do.  
  
Hello, wing-brother, Daine called, fearing that the barrier would reject her magic as well. It didn't.  
  
The hawk dipped a wing in the wheeling circle of respect unique to his kind. Greetings wing-leader.  
  
I am Daine. What are you called?  
  
Karracatach.  
  
I need your help. These people have captured me. The hawk let out a harsh hunting cry. NO! Don't! There is nothing you can do! They will kill you!  
  
The hawk grudgingly agreed. Then what can I do?  
  
I need you to bring my friends, the two-leggers, a message. I will drop or throw a silver claw on a string somewhere near here when no one is looking.  
  
God-child, the hawk said appreciatively. I have heard about you.  
  
Yes, Daine agreed shyly. Then she went on, I need you to bring it to my friends in Tortall. There is a two-legger there who will come looking for me if you can find him. With loving detail, she envisioned Numair and sent the hawk the picture.  
  
How can I find him?  
  
Go north, the way I have come. Across a great body of water, you will find a country of cold lakes and forests. Look for this dwelling. She sent him a picture of the palace from the sky. Look there. No one will harm you if you carry the claw. Stay with the two-legger and then guide him back to me. Can you do this?  
  
I can.  
  
Then hurry, wing-brother! Glancing around briefly to see if anyone was watching, Daine lifted the silver claw of her neck without another moment's hesitation and threw it as far as she could away from camp.  
  
A little ways of, Barone saw a hawk dive and then soar upwards again, something shiny glinting in its claws. A fish, the leader thought, and returned to his nap.  
A/N: This is my longest chapter yet! I'm so happy! :-D 


	5. Daine gets a Small Revenge

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tamora except for the ones I made up.  
  
A/N: This chapter isn't very nice to Daine either, but I love Daine so it will all work out trust me. I just need enough to make Numair very angry. dun dun duuun  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Karracatach flew, the claw clutched in his talons, anger at Daine's imprisonment still heavy in his mind. It was almost evening, but the hawk flew steadily on through the night, not stopping to eat or rest. At dawn, he saw underneath him a huge stretch of water. It was larger than anything he had ever seen before, and he marveled at the hugeness that the two- leggers had crossed. Karracatach's wings were sore, and he was tired from flying so long without stopping. Settling down on a handy tree branch, the hawk closed his eyes for a brief nap to prepare to cross the Inland Sea.  
  
About an hour later, the Carthaki hawk woke, ruffling his feathers and squinting out to sea. What he saw continued to awe him-he had never been farther than his own plateau and its surrounding woods in his life. Getting down to business, he got a better grip on the claw, twining its thong around his talons. Then he launched himself of the branch, spreading his majestic wings in flight. Refreshed, Karractach sped away on the errand that was so important to the greatest of all the People.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Daine woke at dawn to the sound of soldiers stirring all around her. Her back ached and when she touched one of the welts pain flamed up. She bit her lip and slowly got up, groaning with pain as she stretched.  
  
What's wrong? Zek asked.  
  
Nothing, I'm just sore. Zek was still worried, but Daine's repeated assurances that everything would be fine convinced him in the end. I have to be strong, Daine thought, If only for Zek's sake. So, when breakfast was brought to her, (Porridge again, Daine thought) she got up the nerve to ask Barone some questions.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, little one," the man answered, and Daine wondered at how silky and cultured his voice was. "What you don't know can't hurt you."  
  
"Oh but it can."  
  
He laughed. "I admire your spirit, but I'm under strict orders not to tell you anything."  
  
So he's not their real leader, she thought. To change the subject, she asked, "Who was that man yesterday morning?" Barone smiled and called to someone.  
  
"BRUTUS!" To her horror, Daine saw the bearded man walking over, each step heavy and determined. "Brutus, Lady-Sarrasri" he spat the word out and Daine cringed, "wants to know about you." This question seemed to heavily offend the man, and his face clouded in anger.  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions," the man growled, and his whip flicked and cracked an inch away from her face. She retreated nervously but bumped against the invisible barrier.  
  
"Now, now, Brutus," the leader said patronizingly, "You're scaring her." This statement enraged the man even more. He vented it on Daine, and before she knew it, the heavy leather whip had lashed her hand, cutting a deep, red mark across it. Pain flamed up her arm and she gasped. Now Barone was angry. They had to return her to his master in one piece, not in ribbons! He drew his sword, pointing it at the huge man beside him. "Leave," he said, his voice a threatening, low growl. "Now." Brutus backed up and then fled. He turned to find Daine on the ground, leaning back on air, breathing heavily. Her hand was bleeding freely, and she seemed in shock. He frowned- that didn't seem like her.  
  
Daine's vision had clouded over. She saw a mist, and in the mist figures moved. Her father held her mother, who was trying desperately to get at something, then collapsed and sobbed into his arms. She saw the badger, arguing with the Graveyard Hag in Mithros' court. And she saw Kaddar (how strange), arguing with one of his generals. Everyone seemed to be arguing. Then that picture faded into another one-Daine shuddered to see a vast army of ragged men assembled on a plain, the otherwise clear sky clouded with camp smoke.  
  
Barone reached down a hand. "Here, let me help you up," he said.  
  
Zek had had enough. These people were hurting Daine, over and over, and he couldn't do anything. Now this strange man was reaching out, threatening her once again. He emerged from behind Daine's hair, chittering angrily, and leaped onto his hand, digging his heavy, tree climbing claws into the man's skin. He yelped and shook his hand, trying to dislodge the marmoset.  
  
Daine woke from her visions to Zek's angry chitters. Horrified, she watched as he scratched Barone's hand and was shaken back and forth. "Zek!" she cried, and, suddenly furious, leaped up and grabbed the soldier's hand. Zek jumped to her shoulder, claws bloodied. Daine stood still, ready to defy the man's anger for the sake of her friend who had protected her.  
  
"Well, well, well." Barone leared, suddenly appearing more ferocious than he had before, holding his hand, which bled a little from the tiny cuts that Zek had made. "Looks like you have a companion after all." Daine hugged Zek to her chest. "Don't touch him," she hissed.  
  
"But I'm afraid I must." He reached for Zek, and Daine lashed out, her nails coming in contact with the soft flesh on his face, and scratched down. Suddenly, she had an idea that would stop Barone. Quickly, she made her mouth like the muzzle of a wolf and snarled, baring her teeth and snapping them together threateningly. The result was instantaneous. Barone backed away, horror and fear written all over his face. Once he was a safe distance away, Daine changed back and stood, crooning softly to the shivering Zek.  
  
Barone watched in awe from a distance as his captive coolly changed her mouth back to normal and stood cuddling her monkey. He had heard of her power, but that he had never imagined. To be able to partly change! He shuddered. It was like a demon had appeared before him, human except for the half-wolf face. What could she do to him if she tried? He lifted a hand to his face, where the scratches were slowly oozing blood, and, for the first time, wished that his master had sent someone else to take care of this, this. this devil-child. He shook his head at the doubts that were now filling it, and signaled for the march to continue.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: Daine gets her revenge! Told you it would come out alright.  
  
P.S. Shadowweaver: Thanks for reviewing. I'll hurry up and write more  
  
Spice: Soon, soon, they'll be happy. 


	6. HawkPost

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own anything so why bother saying it.  
  
A/N: Please review?!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Daine had trudged the whole day, thinking about Numair. Had he got her message? Would he understand it, if he did get it? The most chilling thought was that Karracatach had delivered the message, Numair had understood, and that he wouldn't come help her. She dwelt on this for hours. After all, he had every reason to despise her now-what made her so sure that he would come? Again and again, she ran over the possibilies in her mind, and her conclusion was always that it all depended on Karracatch. If he could only get her claw to Tortall.Surely Numair wouldn't stop Alanna or Onua from coming for her? Or would he? Zek had noticed her anxiety, and tried to comfort her. That was when she had explained their real situation to the tiny primate. His response had been decided.  
  
Don't worry. He'll come.  
  
Do you really think so?  
  
Of course.  
  
Daine had reached up to cuddle him, and he snuggled her hand from where he perched on her shoulder.  
  
Now the stars were out, and Daine lay, turning her position from her stomach, to each of her sides. She was sore from walking all day, and the stinging on her back had renewed. She sighed. If only.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In his throne room, Jonathan of Conte sat with his friends, discussing Numair. Thayet, Onua, Alanna, and he had all noticed the mage's total decrease in spirit. They were all worried about him, asking themselves what on earth was wrong with him. Onua had an idea, but she was definitely not telling her friends.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him," Alanna said, "It's like he's lost all interest in life."  
  
"It's Daine," Jon said. "It started when he heard about Daine." He glanced at Thayet.  
  
"You're right," Thayet said, revelation on her face. "It did start then."  
  
For both her friends' sakes, Onua acted quickly to dispel any idea they might have of what she was pretty sure was the truth. "He's probably just worried about her," she said. They nodded thoughtfully. "I don't think he quite believes that Daine just left," she continued.  
  
"But why else." Jon started, but didn't end the sentence. All 3 of his companions shrugged, they didn't know.  
  
Suddenly, a harsh, echoing, violently majestic cry was heard outside. They all looked automatically towards the window, which they had opened to let in the cool night breeze. All 4 were surprised when a large bird landed on the sill, outlined with stars. Alanna, her wits quicker than the rest due to her sword training, summoned her gift, and light filled the room. The friends saw a large brown hawk, perched and blinking, evidently searching for something in the room. And in its talons.  
  
"Go get Numair. Tell him its urgent!" Jon ordered, and a servant ran to comply. The hawk jumped a little as the door closed, but remained where he was, shifting his weight from foot to foot. None of the assembled moved, afraid of chasing away the brilliant bird. Then Alanna whispered, "Is that what I think it is?" She didn't need to say what she was talking about. "It is," Onua comfirmed, in an equally low voice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Two minutes later, Numair came in, looking hurried but unattached and disinterested, as he had for the last 3 days. When he saw what his friends were staring at, his eyes widened and he straightened, hope coming into his eyes. "Daine?" he asked, incredulous. But, a minute later, he realized that the bird didn't have that intelligent spark in his eyes that Daine had when she transformed into an animal. His shoulders slumped in defeat. Little did he expect what happened next.  
  
The hawk flew to his shoulder as if it had always done so, and dangled a string in his face. Surprised, Numair looked at the fierce bird questioningly. Then, focusing on the object that it held outstretched, Numair realized with a gasp what it was. He paled, then flushed, and his friends watched awed as all the old fire returned to his eyes. He reached for the thong and the bird reluctantly let it go. Holding the claw like something precious in his large hands, Numair looked again at the bird. Then down at the claw, then back again. "LINDHALL!" he roared, his voice magically amplified, almost deafening the people present, and the hawk screeched and fluttered up, coming to rest on the throne above Jon's head, where it sat, delicately preening its feathers.  
  
The mage Lindhall Reed appeared panting at the doorway a few minutes later. His hair was rumpled, and he had his reading glasses perched on his nose. Blank scrolls stuck out of the pockets of his robe. He had obviously been reading late.  
  
"Numair, what is it?" he asked, surprised at seeing his friend so quickly revived. But before the mage could supply an answer, Lindhall's gaze had fallen on the bird of prey that still sat on the throne. "Ah." he breathed. "A most interesting bird.". But with Numair so worked up, his attention couldn't remain on his favorite subject for long.  
  
"Lindhall!" Numair said. "Look!" He held up the claw.  
  
"But," Lindhall mumbled, not making sense, "that-Daine! How.What? The claw.That bird. What does this have to do with me?" he asked, exsasperated.  
  
"That bird just brought me this," Numair said, holding the badger's claw up somewhat triumphantly.  
  
"And." Lindhall still didn't get it. Now Onua spoke up. She had guessed Numair's intention. "Daine would never part with that unless it was an emergency. So we need to know where she gave it to that magnificent creature that is looking so comfortable over there."  
  
"Ah, I see," Lindhall mumbled. Then he spoke clearly. He had evidently found whatever his mind was searching for. "The Carthaki hawk," he said, sounding like an encyclopedia, "has a unique social structure to animals, with one being the leader of the whole group, and no other ranks. It is fast, intelligent, and has amazing stamina." He paused a little to let that sink in. "It lives," he continued dramatically, "in only one area-the south of Carthak." His audience sat, stunned, until Alanna burst out with, "Oh, Goddess!"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: So, you like? I'll update as soon as possible.  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
KetchupFiend: I'll finish this ASAP so you can know the whole story! Thanks!  
  
Shadowweaver: Hmm. Why would Daine take a horse if she could turn into one at will? 


	7. Pursuit

Disclaimer: La la la, hum de dum. don't own anything. dedelly dum * singing *  
  
A/N: I am going to start writing another fic soon, possibly at the same time that I'm writing this one. It will be a Daine/Kaddar romance-I know this one is Daine/Numair but I have always thought that she should hook up with Kaddar. Anyway, keep an eye out for it.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Karracatch was very pleased with himself. He had brought the man the message, and everything seemed to be going right. He was certainly preparing to do something-it was all the hawk could do to keep up with him as he bustled around the castle and through the corridors. The hawk made an annoyed sound as the messaged-man once again surged out of his chair, and prepared to follow. It was amazing, the change that had come over him. Even Karracatach, being only a hawk, had noticed that this was a different man from the one that had entered the throne room earlier that night. Was it only a few hours that had passed? Like most animals, Karracatach's sense of time wasn't accurate, based loosely on suns and moons, nesting-times, and cold-times. But even he found it hard to understand that the man's character had done a complete turn-about within one moon. Now, the man was on a trip to the kitchens. This suited the hawk, who was very hungry- amazingly, the humans had barely given him a second thought once they had understood the peril Daine was in. Flying into the kitchens before the man, the hawk screeched and landed next to a hunk of meat that was being cleaned, and started ripping at it with his fiercely curved beak, insatiably hungry. Around him, humans screamed and scattered, but he paid them no attention. Then the messaged-man came in, and everything quieted, though the two-leggers still walked around him in a fairly wide circle. Finally satisfied, the hawk looked around. Oh, drat it, the man was gone. Following his scent, Karracatach came upon him outside the horse dwelling, getting ready to set out. He had another horse that seemed to be just following, and people stood crowding around him. Then, the crowd parted, and the man kicked his horse to speed. The second horse followed. With an angry cry at almost being left behind, Karracatach followed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair was worried, but, at the same time, elated. Daine hadn't left because of him! That thought was second in his mind, precedented only by the one that Daine was in danger. He had rations, a good horse, Cloud in tow (without a rope for once-when he had explained the situation to the animal, feeling rather foolish, the pony had refused to be left behind, almost ruining her stall in the process), and an airborne guide that he had almost forgotten. As much as he regretted it, he couldn't go by magic-he needed as much of it as possible to help Daine escape. Galloping down the moonlit path, he felt an urgency like he had never felt before. How soon would he catch up to them? If the kidnappers knew of her power, most likely they were on foot. Numair could travel 5 times as fast as they could. Daine had disappeared 5 days ago. Most likely, he reasoned, he would catch up to them within 2 days. He wished it could be sooner, but his horses weren't tireless.  
  
Numair rode hard through the night, and he and the horses rested on the boat to Carthak, a fast-sailing sailboat. Daine, he thought, here I come.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Somewhere in the middle of that day's march, at the same time that Numair was grimly sailing across the Inland Sea, Daine glimpsed a thin, faint column of smoke on the horizon. She changed her eyes to those of an eagle. No, not one column-lots of them that looked like one from far off. Could that mean-humans? And would they help her, if no one came? Remembering her past days in Carthak, Daine changed her nose to that of a hyena-the conquerors of scent as a tool. No one looked at her. They had been told not to stare, and these soldiers followed their orders minutely. Along with all the other smells that now wafted towards her, she could smell the faint order of smoke, meat, and human flesh. A hint of worry and fear flavored them. If she had been a real hyena, she would have drooled. She marked the place in her memory as a last resort, then changed her nose back to its normal form. Daine had a brief smile wondering what on earth she looked like with a canine nose, but the fast, steady walking quickly made it dissolve again. Zek spent most of his time curled around her neck, sleeping. His weight wasn't a hindrance; it was comforting to know that he was there.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was evening when Numair, Spots (his horse), and Cloud docked in Carthak. Relieved at being able to travel again, he mounted as soon as he was on a relatively un-crowded street. The hawk immediately flew up, and Numair nudged Spots into a ground-eating canter so he could follow the bird. Soon, they were riding hard in the wilderness.  
  
After half a night of hard riding, however, the horses had to be rested for a while. Numair stole an hour to feed and water them, and he ate a bite, knowing that he had to keep up his strength. Though he was tireless in pursuing Daine, the horses were not, and he knew it. She would be very upset with him if he came to her rescue dragging two dead horses behind him. He smiled briefly as he imagined her face if he drove Cloud to outrun herself, but then sobered quickly. If they didn't make good time, they might not catch up.  
  
Numair looked around at his surroundings. They were in a wide clearing, ringed by trees except for one side, where sheer, rocky cliffs rose up to the sky. As he walked around, exercising his sore muscles, he looked around and saw the hawk that had brought him so far framed against the starry night sky. Suddenly, Numair became aware of a small cloud near his foot. Stooping down, he realized that it was ash, and ash meant a campfire! Could they have camped here? Looking more closely now, he saw other traces of fires. Cloud, nosing the ground in search of good grass, suddenly snorted, sniffed more intently, her wide nostrils flaring, and then reared, neighing and pawing the air frantically. Numair rushed over, a voice in the back of his mind telling him that the mare had found something important. Using as little as possible of his Gift, he made a small light-ball and crouched low to the ground. He saw the grass where Cloud had been standing, and looked to where her head should have been. Grass.grass. more grass. There! A darker shade on a small patch of grass to his right. Looking closer, he realized with a sinking stomach that it was red. Blood? He was positive it was. Was it Daine's blood, or merely some animal's? Worried, the mage voiced the question aloud.  
  
"Daine's?" He looked back at Cloud. The mare snorted and shook her mane, then pawed the ground in a manner that told him she was anxious to get going. He took it as a yes, and whistled to Spots, who came trotting over. Numair sprang on and looked up to see the hawk also launching himself in the sky. Worried even more now, they took of.  
  
But Numair didn't get very far. Not even half an hour later, they were confronted with the vast cliff face. Swearing, Numair dismounted and searched for a sign of the hawk. When he spotted him, it did him little good-it was still hovering, determined, over the cliff face. Running his hands along it in despair, wondering how Daine and her 'escort' had scaled the huge wall of rock, his hand suddenly found an opening in the rock. In the dark, he hadn't seen it. It was large enough for a man, but certainly not a rider. Numair thanked both the Gods for him finding a way through, and cursed that he wouldn't be able to ride. How would he make progress on the other side? One thing was certain-he couldn't afford to stop now. Sighing, Numair again lit a small light-ball and stepped inside the crack. It must have once been a stream or a small river, the mage reasoned, because it was very curved and was littered with boulders, though its sides were smooth. A few feet inside the cave, he heard a noise behind him-stone hitting metal. Numair whirled, only to be confronted with the stubborn face of Cloud, whose eyes made clear to Numair what she was thinking: 'Don't even try to stop me, I'm a mountain pony and I'm going after Daine.' He smiled-he could use the company, and later (he hoped) Cloud would let him ride her to wherever they were going next. He sighed, and started the long journey up, focusing on Daine to dispel the worries and doubts that ate at him. Once, he actually stopped, lost in remembering their first kiss, and her arms around him. Sheepishly, he had kept going when the impatient pony behind him gave him a shove between his shoulder blades with her nose.  
  
A little before sunrise, Numair and Cloud made it through the passage and onto a huge plateau. He had collapsed, tired in spite of himself, but resolved not to fall asleep-they had to keep going.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Today seemed to be a rest day for the men. They were camped just behind a large hill, which, Daine thought scornfully, was not a good strategic position. Obviously, they didn't expect anyone to be following. Daine was glad of it. She was tired and sore, her back ached, and she wanted Numair to catch up to them. How she missed him! It didn't bare thinking about. Well, any day now the mage would come, and it could very well be today. Daine lapsed back into sleep as the drowsy heat took its toll.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair woke up an hour later and cursed himself for falling asleep. This way, they would never get there! At least they hadn't lost much time. He approached Cloud nervously. The mare seemed to sense what he wanted, and bent her neck in resignation. He mounted quickly but carefully, and they started out again, the trusty hawk leading once more (he had appeared out of nowhere).  
  
Mid-afternoon. Numair was just about to urge the tired Cloud up a large, rolling hill when their guide dived, plummeting out of the sky to land suddenly on ground only a few feet in front of them. When Numair tried to squeeze his mount forward again, the hawk set up a commotion, flapping its wings and hopping up and down in a crazy frenzy. The mage dismounted and went to him. The bird stayed quite. When Cloud tried to follow, he threw another fit. Obviously, the hawk did not want Cloud to go any further. Wary of the other side of the hill, the mage crept quietly up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Once Karracatach had gotten his point across, he soared into the air again. Beneath him, the camp was spread out, with the lone figure of the mage climbing the hill on the other side. Daine was asleep. He screeched a warning. It had the effect he wanted, waking the teenage mage.  
  
Wing-sister! he called. He is here! the hawk felt pride welling up in him. He had done it!  
  
TRULY?  
  
Yes. The man is climbing the hill. Be ready, for he is angry.  
  
With me? a hint of worry crept into her mind-voice.  
  
I don't think so. Why else would he come?  
  
Thank you, Karracatach. If ever I can help you or your kin.  
  
No need. Good luck, wing-sister.  
  
Thank you, wing-friend. Thank you with all my heart.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As Numair cautiously crawled up the rest of the hill, he saw the reassuring figure of the hawk above him. Cresting it, he breathed in sharply. A hundred men were in front of him. On the side, he could see Daine, her distant face staring back at him. This was it.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: Dun dun dunnn! I'll update ASAP, maybe even later tonight.  
  
Thank you for reviewing! I am amazed that so many people care * sniff *.  
  
Numair's Daine: Well, the horrible men want a lot of stuff. but that all comes later. No, I don't think you're stealing my idea-after all, great minds think alike! :-D.  
  
Spice: They'll be together again. Not quite happy yet but it will come.  
  
Shadowweaver: All right, I won't mind you. By the way, I like your pen name.  
  
KetchupFiend: Wait and see.  
  
LadySatine: All right, all right, I'll update. I want to finish writing so I can start a new one!  
  
WELL, THE VOTES ARE IN, AND IT LOOKS LIKE EVERYONE THINKS THAT NUMAIR AND DAINE SHOULD BE TOGETHER AGAIN. SO, NOT THAT I WAS PLANNING TO OR ANYTHING BUT I WON'T LET ANYONE STEAL THEIR HAPPINESS!  
  
By the way: My longest chapter! YES! 


	8. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe Karracatach, Brutus and Barone.  
  
A/N: This is going to be a really hard chapter to write, so bear with me.  
  
By the way I am already making up scenes for my next fic! I'm so exited.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Numair gathered his courage and his strength. This was what he had been waiting to do, but the amount of soldiers was more than he had expected. Still, it looked like most were lying down, sleeping. A few guards stood around the edge, but everything else was quiet. That would help him a little. Right now, Numair cared little about injuring any of them. All he wanted was his Daine back. Focusing on the spot where Daine was, he made himself invisible and slowly picked his way towards her. But as soon as he got within a few feet, something stopped him. A barrier. Numair frowned as his hand slid off of it, but smiled as he saw Daine with the same expression, watching the hilltop where he had just disappeared. Using his magic, Numair tested the barrier. It had been well constructed, but it was weak, immune to the more powerful spells, and Numair used one now. With a bang that both woke everyone up and released his grip on the invisibility, the air around Daine imploded suddenly. Dazed, it took the soldiers a minute to realize what was going on, but Daine had been forewarned, and immediately jumped to her feet and ran, dragging Numair with her. A minute later the chase began. Instinctively, Daine was running towards a steep hill opposite from the one Numair had come from, and was at the base of it when Numair grabbed her arm and whirled her round.  
  
"We can't run!" he said. "We have to fight, magelet." He had only barely pushed her behind him when the first wave came. Frantically firing random lines of spells into the swarm, Numair backed up. Attackers went rigid, some fainted, some started scratching, and others turned around and ran. One of the soldiers had apparently gotten a force of some kind of laugh gas, because he almost choked on his own laughter. Others sprouted tails, or full beards at once. The results were rather laughable, if you thought about it. If this had been a normal situation, Numair would have been enjoying himself. But he and Daine were in danger, and this was not a normal situation. Numair was getting pretty drained-all the magic was taking its toll as he fought of scores of soldiers-when a roaring lioness sprang over his head from the steep ground behind him and knocked down a man who had been about to hurl something at Numair, getting badly singed in the process.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Daine had been standing behind her teacher, wishing desperately to do something but knowing she couldn't, when she saw a mage preparing to hurl a spell at him. She immediately changed into a large lioness and sprang at the man, roaring. Her chest fur got scorched, but she ignored the pain as she violently bit the man's jugular vain, her lioness part getting the better of her this once. Blood dripping from her fangs, she turned and dealt similar blows to any of the seen attackers, although now she just tried to knock them out. She was cut violently in the process, and even in lioness form, the welts from the whip still stood out clearly across her back. Blood was leaking down from Daine's ear, forelegs, back, and tail, and her one of her back paws was twisted and bruised-she couldn't walk on it without pain shooting up her legs. It seemed to take a surprisingly short time before Daine and Numair had taken care of all the soldiers, probably because many had run away. As it was, about 40 unconscious bodies lay around them, and at least 10 dead. Daine shuddered, then looked at Numair.  
  
He was collapsed on the ground, face gray. When she padded over to look at him, he looked up, whispered, "Daine." and was out cold. As always when she was People, Daine was all business. What they needed now was a healer-and that meant humans. The village came foremost to her mind-she could take them there. Surely they would help? It was far, but even a lioness carrying a heavy burden could travel for days. A healthy lioness, Daine reminded herself. But how far away could it be? It was closer than it had first appeared, and the going was almost all plains. There was no choice. They had to go to that village.  
  
Then, suddenly, Daine thought of Zek. Where was he? She hadn't seen him since Numair had made such a dramatic entrance. Zek? she called?  
  
I'm here. She looked around to see him sitting on Numair.  
  
How did you get here? she accused.  
  
I jumped, he replied, a little smug.  
  
Well, Daine sighed, Just hold on. With a bit of twisting and turning, she managed to heave Numair onto her back, taking hold of the sleeves of his robe in her mouth. Then Daine the lioness was on her way, sensitive nose never leading her wrong.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: Ok, so this chapter isn't so great. But it was HARD, believe me. Thank you for reviewing the people that did, I really appreciate that you are wasting your valuable time on me.  
  
HuntressDiana: I think all of my character hurting is now over. I think. I haven't exactly got it all planned out yet.  
  
Spice: I'm sorry if Numair disappointed you, but a hundred men is a lot to slaughter by yourself.  
  
Numair's Daine: Thanks! And thank you for always reviewing it really helps. 


	9. Village Matters

Disclaimer: I'm going to stop writing these because I think you get the point by now.  
  
A/N: Remember in the summary it talks about a village? Well, that's coming up! I hope you guys didn't hate the last chapter too much-I thought it was pretty bad. Please R/R!  
  
By the way: I've already got a lot of scenes for my next fic written down! It's gonna be great.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a long time-I was 'grounded from the computer' for a few days.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Dareem, leader of his village, looked around at the assembled men and women. He knew each one by sight and knew all their peculiar habits. Huddled in the corner due to her fear of sneak attacks, sat Meera, her old and wrinkled face peering out at them warily. She was old and weak, but her wits were sharp and her council was good. Next to her sat her sister and best friend, Tarina. Tarina was not as smart as her sister, but she was solid and could calm arguments, and was very reliable. Add to that that Meera went wherever Tarina did, and you had a good pair of advisors right there. But Dareem was blessed with more. Yaman, not even adult yet, sat apart from the others, his eyes focused in nothing. Yaman was young but wise, being well versed in the ways of men and the gods-previous struggles, before he came to the village, had taught him that. Then there was Gramoon, the old and blind caretaker of the village's mail doves. He knew every voice and sound there was in the village, and the pigeons only listened to their beloved master's voice. Lastly, Hemaia and Lasar sat, hands clasped. Dareem smiled to himself. They had been married only a few months ago, having been courting for years, and complemented each other so well that each could argue any foolish ideas out of the other's heads, and consequently those of the rest of the advisors. One place, however, was empty-the village mage had disappeared almost 6 months ago.  
  
"My friends," Dareem's deep voice rang out. "I have called you together today to discuss what we all know is happening but no one will think about." They shifted uneasily. "We know something is wrong, yet it is only discussed in hushed tones that are quickly stilled. My friends, we have a problem on our hands."  
  
Lasar spoke up. "But what can we do? We cannot fight an unknown enemy."  
  
"Fool," Meena cackled, her voice thin and quavering. "We cannot fight at all. And we should not. What do you think would happen to us then?"  
  
"Someone could volunteer to do it." Hemaia ventured, but Lasar quickly countered.  
  
"Who would do that? And think-there are no candidates left."  
  
Now a rich, flowing voice interrupted them. "Except Yaman." Gramoon turned his sightless eyes to where he knew the youth was sitting. Everyone else turned, too. Yaman started, as if woken suddenly out of an absorbing daydream. He blushed. "Sorry, Dareem. It's just." He stopped.  
  
"It's just what?" their leader probed.  
  
Yaman took a deep breath, as if stealing himself. "Amanwithantlerstoldmetosavehisdaughter," he said in a rush.  
  
"What," Tarina said, baffled.  
  
Smiling sheepishly, he repeated, "A man with antlers told me that I had to go save his daughter." The assembled looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces.  
  
"Describe what you saw," Dareem said, fascinated by this unusual outburst in the usually sensible boy, and worried that he might be drunk.  
  
"I was listening to you talk, when suddenly I felt like I was walking in a forest. A man with antlers on his head was walking next to me when suddenly he turned. He said something I didn't catch-it sounded like 'pain', and then he said, 'Numair. You have to save them. My daughter, save my daughter.' And I was here again and everyone was staring at me.  
  
Meera mumbled something.  
  
"What?" Hemaia asked.  
  
"A vision," the old woman said. "The boy's had a vision." At the stares of the others, she sighed. "Yaman has been visited by Weiryn with a message. Certainly you can see that?"  
  
"Weiryn of the hunt," Gramoon repeated. "Yes. He is the only god with antlers, and only a god can bestow visions." But before anyone else could say more, a huge roar was heard from outside, mingled with the screams of the villagers and doors thudding into place. They all rose at once-lions weren't common in these parts, and certainly not in the village. Looking out the window, Dareem assured them that it was safe to go outside. They went out in single file, enveloped by a deathly silence. What they saw took their breath away.  
  
A huge, mangled lioness lay on her side, eyes shut, and out cold. A man lay, part on the broad back, part in the dust, and one arm pinned under the huge beast's neck. He was lightly wounded, but gave off even less of a sense of life than the lioness. Slowly, the councilors stepped forward, and the villagers, seeing them, came boldly out of their houses, swords drawn. Stopping a little over 10 yards in front of the prostrate forms that lay in the dirt road, the group observed the scene suspiciously, watching for a sign of deception. Dareem beckoned to a few of the people who had grouped behind him, and they came forward. "What happened?" was his low-voiced question.  
  
"This here lioness came up the road and we didn't really notice her, she was real quiet and came from round the corner. Then she let out a roar and collapsed in the dust, and we all ran inside, sir." A man answered.  
  
"But what of the man?"  
  
"Draped over her back like nothing was lighter." A different man from before answered now.  
  
"Aye," a woman volunteered, "but it sounded pretty desperate, if you know what I mean. Must a been a struggle, it's all torn up."  
  
A man with a drawn sword gestured with it as he asked, "Shall I do away with it, sir?"  
  
"Yes," Dareem answered. "It's not safe." The man started forward, but suddenly someone shouted, "Wait!" Everyone turned to see Yaman advancing towards the front of the crowd. "Why should we kill a creature that has done us no harm, and is not in a state to do us harm further? The gods do not look with favor upon needless slaying. And who knows what the relation is between the lion and the man? Possibly that of predator and prey, but what proof do we have? I propose that we put it under lock and key, and postpone judgment until we can know all."  
  
"Why do you say all this for the sake of a mere lioness?" a voice called out.  
  
"I just have a strong feeling that this is wrong." Now Dareem, whose word was final due to the deep respect he commanded, said, "Yaman is right. Send a team to fetch the old birdcage and we will heave it in there, though I dare say lion and cage will be too heavy to move, and we will have to keep them in the street. Now we must take care of this man. Send for the healer, and let someone prepare a spare cot." His orders were carried out quickly- about 5 men ran off to get the cage, a small child was sent to tempt the healer, Medaio, out of his house, and a house wife volunteered that since the village mage (who had never married) wasn't here anymore, why not use his house? She rallied a group of hardworking women around her and went to take care of that. The rest were left inching closer to the figures.  
  
Suddenly, a 4-year old escaped from his mother's hand, and ran over to the man's side. Immediately there was a stampede to rescue him from a danger that, as they soon saw, wasn't there. The boy was swept up and admonished, but not severely, as his mother's mind was already on the injured man.  
  
Lasar crouched down. "A fine, strong animal," he said. "But come. We must get this stranger's arm out from underneath it." With help from Hemaia and Yaman, they lifted the animal's head, and the trapped arm was freed.  
  
A few minutes later, the men who had gotten the cage came staggering up. It was a large, iron affair, about 8 feet high, and had been kept in perfect order since the day it had been given to them, which was about 20 years ago. At the time, it had been filled with large, bright-colored birds, but they had died over the years, leaving the cage empty. It was set down as close to the lioness as possible, and 4 of the bolder men stooped, gathering as much of the lion as they could into their arms. Together, they lifted the huge bulk about a foot, enough to get it into the cage. Its body took up half the floor space. Quickly, the door was brought up and locked tight, and everyone near breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Medaio arrived, and instructed that the man be carried, gently, to the house that had been prepared to receive him for the time being. The healer went after them, and the crowd that had gathered in the street was left to drift back to their usual occupations, puzzling about the meaning of such an event.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: Do you get the vision now? I hope so. 


	10. Numair's Demand

A/N: I'll be introducing another romance, but not involving D or N, don't worry.  
  
I know its not usual for me to answer reviewers at the beginning, but I'm going to anyway, so tough. Thanks guys!  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Thanks a lot! I'm updating now, so.  
  
LadySatineThreepwood: I promise to update every night if I can!  
  
Numair's Daine: You'll see in this chapter (or possibly the next) why she didn't. Don't worry. "Some day my fluff will come." (To the tune of Some Day my Prince will come).  
  
Spice: Well. We'll just have to see!  
  
Risika: Thanks! Sorry, I thought I caught all those little buggers. By the way-I know a girl named Risika. Hmm.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Numair woke feeling groggy. His brain was having a dance party in his head, jigging to an unmerciful beat and pounding his skull, and all his memory neurons seemed to be too drunk to function (A/N: Sorry for the modern stuff, but I'm sure you guys value a joke). He felt sleep-infested all over, and his eyes cleared slowly, taking repeated blinks to clear. He was in a small room with whitewashed walls, he saw, lying on a cot with his feet sticking out for quite a bit at the end. Grimacing, he turned his head a little to the side. A window streamed sunlight into his sleepy eyes and he squeezed them shut in pain and surprise. A minute later, a shadow showed against his lids, and he cautiously inched them open. Slowly, the picture shaped itself from a blur to become a man with a full, beard that was thick and luxurious, and a mane of reddish hair that fell around his face, to which Numair's own hair was nothing. Kindly brown eyes looked down on him from a handsome face. His clothing was simple and homespun, but the man (who looked to be in his late twenties) bore himself like a king. Bringing forth a water pitcher and propping Numair's head up in one of his large hands, the man spoke, in a voice that was, surprising with his impressive appearance, light and of middling range.  
  
"So you're up. It took you long enough. I should think that after sleeping for 3 days, you would be fresh as a young rabbit in springtime." He chuckled. "I'm Mediao, the healer." As the water flowed down Numair's parched throat, he asked in a hoarse voice,  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The man chuckled again. "In the village, and in good hands. We'll take care of you here." The village? What village? Of the care he felt assured, just by the soothing of this man's presence. Then his mind presented another problem. How did he get from passing out to 'the village'? This man would probably know, considering the speed with which gossip went in small places.  
  
"And how, exactly, did I get in the village?" His voice sounded better, but not any kinder for being grumpy.  
  
"Did you not know," the man said curiously, setting the pitcher and himself down, "what has been the chief wonder of the people for these last few days? That you were carried here," here his voice took on a tone of awe, "by a lioness?" Shock burst upon Numair, and the words took a little time to sink in. Daine had been a lioness the last time he saw her, but he hadn't been aware of a village anywhere in sight. So Daine had carried him here as a lioness. Horror suddenly dawned upon him, and he tried to sit up, panic swamping his brain, but overcome by the pain that forced him back down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Medaio asked as Numair groaned and fell back.  
  
"The lioness," Numair brought out urgently. "Where.is she dead?" He managed to choke the dreaded word out.  
  
"No. Just ah- a little worse for wear."  
  
"Thank the gods," Numair breathed, relief at Daine's being all right making him forget his pain for a moment. Then, comprehending the second part of the phrase, he asked sharply, "A little worse for wear? How?"  
  
The healer looked nervous, faced by this man's concern. "Well, she was mighty tattered up, must have been carrying you for well over a day, and been in a battle where she had no chance before that. All torn and bloodied- but a fine beast, if all's said and done."  
  
Numair groaned inwardly. So she wasn't all right, or even a little all right. Typical of his Daine, to sacrifice herself like that. But, he realized suddenly, why didn't she change? Something magical bond must be stopping her from escaping the feline form that she had become in the heat of the battle. Well, he'd find out what it was soon enough, though right now he couldn't have supported himself if he tried. Time to summon up all your court airs, old fellow, he thought, then said, "See that this lioness is taken care of, all her wounds bandaged by someone reliable and her food and water replaced daily." Seeing the healer's look of protest, he added, "I can give you my word that this creature will do nothing to harm you. Do it, and leave me to my rest." Already his voice was becoming weaker with tiredness. The healer walked out of an unseen door, which Numair heard open and close right before he fell once more into an exhausted sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Stepping into the dim living room in the cottage of the disappeared mage, Voltair, Medaio sighed. It was easy enough for that man to say that it was safe, but how would he ever convince the people? To them, the still unconscious great cat was something to wonder over, not to tend. Oh well. He'd better try, or the man he tended would become angry-something he wished to avoid, as his healing Gift told him that the man's power was of the strong magical kind. Medaio crossed the room in three quick strides, pushed aside the screen of beads that blocked the door, and stepped into the sunlight. He blinked and stretched, then walked down the road to Dareem's door. It opened when he was about to knock, washing his eyes, which were only just adjusted to the light, with gloom. His poor peepers, dilating once again, made out the outline of someone in the doorway-an old, stooped someone.  
  
"Saw you coming, you young rip!" she cackled, happy at having her joke. Medaio smiled good-naturedly, because he was really very fond of the old lady. "So, what news of that great tall bloke have you brought us, then?"  
  
Stepping inside, his saw (with eyes that were by now very practiced in quick changes) the dimly lit scene in Dareem's living room. Nodding respectfully to Dareem, his gaze swept across the room. Of course, Tarina was there, with Meena returning to her side already. He saw Yaman, too, which didn't surprise him-the youth had an extreme respect for his leader. Then, sitting quietly with a large, tortoiseshell cat in her lap, he saw Damae (A/N: Da-MAY). About 4 years younger than he was, the young woman was pretty and kind, and constantly accompanied by at least one of her countless cats, and her large, green eyes and graceful manner tended to remind a person of one. He and Damaegriata (her real name), were good friends, and she had a skill for healing that had nothing to do with magic, only pure talent. He helped her to learn the art of saving lives, and they had become quite close over the years. That, he thought, combined with the thought that he loved her like nothing else in the world, made it both a pain and a joy to see her there. But the joy was overwhelming today, as he also had a practical problem. He smiled at her as she met his eyes.  
  
"It's good to see you, Damae. Maybe you could help me." He looked around at the rest of the room, which was expectantly silent. "The mage woke up, but the only thing that seemed to matter to him was.strange." Medaio took a deep breath, preparing himself to say what had so astounded him. "He asked, surprisingly, not about himself, but only cared about another." He looked at Damae, or rather, at the cat purring in her lap. "He had it understood that he would settle for no less than the lioness being doctored and fed, without so much as a syllable of explanation."  
  
"But of course!" his young friend exclaimed. "What is more natural than the doctoring of an animal?" As she spoke, in her soft, musical voice, she tightened her hold around her cat.  
  
"It may become dangerous," Dareem observed, unsurprised as usual.  
  
Medaio grimaced. "He gave me his word that it would not."  
  
"Then by all means, let Damae go and doctor it." Dareem smiled at the startled woman, who blushed at the obviousness of her mind. Standing, while still managing not to drop her cat, she led the way out of the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As Damae walked past Medaio, who politely made room for her, she couldn't keep her heart from beating faster. Inwardly, she sighed. What was the use of love when you fell in love with someone could never love you? Well, she'd have to live with it, and with both the pleasures and the pains that it created.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I threw Medaio and Damae in there as an extra touch, just to include more people in the story. Tell me what you think I should do with them-I'm completely at loss for this romance. Advice please!  
  
The next chapter will be coming ASAP. 


	11. Healer Girl

A/N: Here I go again, answering reviews at the beginning. Oh well, live with it.  
  
LadySatineThreepwood: I'll read it as soon as I can, but don't stop because I'm sure it's good.  
  
Spice: Anything to keep me from feeling your wrath!  
  
Numair's Daine: See, I figured out a way to twist those new characters into the plot-just wait. Enter: The Graveyard Hag! But, you'll have to wait a few chapters for that.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Damae walked towards the single huge cage, with its huge inhabitant. She thought it looked out of place in her village, like a big sign declaring the viciousness of human nature in the middle of a crowd of people who had never touched a weapon. Not that her people were defenseless-far from it. It was just that she had never known them to be bad-but what good person would do this to a creature?  
  
When she reached the bars, Hesta jumped out of her arms, and twined her large, sleek body around Damae's legs. Dareem came up behind her and unlocked the door. It swung open with a slight, ill-boding creak, and she shuddered in spite of herself. Well, nothing for it now. She ducked and took a step forward, Hesta with her. Kneeling down by the great cat's head, she held her breath in awe. Where it was still clean, the lioness's fur was sleek, with a beautiful golden tint. But the magnificence of this creature was hard to see under the blood and grime that coated her. Its jaw was open, revealing great teeth and gums coated in dried blood, giving the mouth a black lining. One of its ears was ripped, and blood had covered it and a big part of that side of her head and neck. The chest fur was scorched black, as if she had leaped through a fire, and her back was lined with red welts, which, Damae could tell, had just begun to heal. Horrified, she realized what they were-whip marks, some of which had opened again and had been oozing blood, not to mention various small and not-so-small cuts all over the lioness's body. Both her forepaws had been slashed at, and it looked like someone had tried to cut of her tail, only succeeding in giving it a deep red rip. One of the back paws looked disjointed-sprained, Damae thought. And, she remembered, this animal had supposedly been traveling for well over a day with a heavy burden on her back, plus all these wounds. The student-healer was just about ready to declare her patient a hero, and, if she hadn't been an animal, she would have.  
  
Glancing around her, Damae saw Medaio, with her healer bag and a large jug of hot water. Gratefully, she smiled at him and reached through the still open door to take them from him. 'Good luck,' he mouthed, and then he turned and walked back to the leader's house. Damae only allowed herself a moment of regretting that he had left, and then got to work. Changing her position a little, she gingerly lifted the long, sweeping tail, and cleaned the wound with a strip of cloth dipped into the water, which had quickly been boiled for her. When the wound was clean, and, inevitably, bleeding again, Damae pulled a long strip out of her bag to bind it, wrapping it round the area where she had applied a healing cream made of plants that were renowned for their healing power. Then, gathering materials for a makeshift splint, she gently eased the back paw back to the way it was supposed to go, and set it. That was when she noticed the first movement-it was only a natural reaction, but at least dead cats didn't twitch their tails. That made her think of Hesta-but she was sitting comfortably, nestled between the larger cat's impressive front paws as if she had done it all her life. Smiling to herself, Damae kept working. It took her a full hour to get all the scrapes and cuts on her back, ear, and everywhere else cleaned and either bandaged or smeared with cream. The lioness's chest itself, she found, wasn't burned, which was a relief. With the rest of her now cooled water, she carefully cleaned the gums of the atrocious blood that covered them, and then poured it carefully into the cavern of a mouth, taking care that it didn't choke her. Satisfied that she had done as much as she could, Damae sat back on her heels and watched the big cat's breathing, in sync with that of her own cat. She smiled and stood, and, in the gathering dusk, collected her supplies. Leaving the cage, she locked it behind her with a twinge of guilt, and then set off to return the keys to Dareem, noticing that Hesta had chosen to stay with her large cousin. On her way back to her own hut (she had, unlike many women, chosen to take one for herself), she stopped at Medaio's to tell him how it had gone, and also simply to see him. He was staring into the fire thought fully when she entered, without knocking, as was their habit. When he saw her he grinned, and motioned for her to sit down. Together, the two friends and unknown loves recounted the day's events and mused on them, and shared stories and jokes, enjoying being together as they had from the first day they met. It was well past dark before Damae left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Daine slowly opened her eyelids, wincing at the pain that covered her. Numair, was her first thought. Trying to reconstruct the events that were the last she remembered, she felt sure that he was safe. This was enough to comfort Daine, and even the fact that her whole body hurt didn't stop her from drifting almost immediately into a restful sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The early morning sun pierced through Daine's eyelids like spears of light. Slowly, her lids opened back, and she blinked and yawned. She had had a good sleep, and felt much more awake and energetic now. Someone had doctored her wounds, and they stung and smarted where they had been cleared. Her hind foot throbbed but wasn't as painful as it had been before. Slowly, she rose to her feet, keeping her weight off the injured foot. Leisurely, she stretched, almost savoring the twanging of her muzzles and the pain across her skin. Looking around her, she saw, through the bars of a constraining cage, a deserted street, with small cottages on either side. It reminded her somewhat of her own village in Snowsdale, except that it looked much more welcoming in its sunny, empty state. Twitching her tail back and forth, Daine weighed her options. If she changed and was gone now, she could find clothes and dress before coming back. If she stayed a lioness, they would probably kill her. It was a much better idea to change immediately. Finding her power, Daine tried to change into an animal that might fit through the bars. A mouse, for instance. She willed her mind into mouse form, but it wouldn't work. She couldn't change. Human, then, if mouse wouldn't work. But her human form wouldn't respond either. Frantically, Daine tried to remember if any magic-binding bonds had been put on her, but she couldn't place any. Maybe they had been recent and unnoticed. But then there came another dread. Numair hadn't been able to change back to human shape when they met. Could the same thing be happening to her? Would she stay a lioness forever? Daine forced her panicking mind to calmness, and looked inside herself for the core of her power. She found it, but nearly lost her grip when she saw her inner power. A tiny puncture in the rune that Numair had created was slowly leaking copper into the white fire in the center. Her only hope now was that Numair would find out and stop the slow stream before it did any real damage, and she lost her mind. Daine let go of her grip on the worrisome picture, and stretched up onto the solid iron bars of her prison and roared in frustration, anger, and fear. The noise reverberated everywhere, effectively waking the village.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair shot upright in his bed, his nerves taught and the hair on the nape of his neck standing on end. A deep, mellow sound echoed throughout the place where he slept, a sound filled with a sense of being trapped. Instinctively, he knew the maker. Daine. It was like she had called him, somehow, out of his deep sleep to help her. Fumbling with the covers, Numair felt some of his strength return as he stood up shakily. For a moment, he swayed, then went determinedly to the chair where he saw his clothes, cleaned and patched together, lying in a neat, folded pile. Dressing, he looked around his room. It was small, with one door and a window close to the ceiling. The un-shuttered window streamed light, and he wondered why he hadn't woken before. It was sparsely furnished, with just his overly small bed and the chair that he was sitting on now, pulling on his socks. Standing up again, Numair felt a wave of returning fatigue, but instead of lying back down, he tottered towards the door and opened it, ducking into a small living room. It was in the same small and simple style as his room, not well lighted, and not very clean, he noticed. But when Numair took a step towards the curtained door, his knees gave out and he collapsed back into a chair, unable to support himself and hating it.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: This is going to be a loooooong story. These are a little like filler chapters for you guys, I guess, but I promise that Daine and Numair will be completely reunited by the next chapter. Please review! 


	12. Of Man and Beast

A/N: Please review a lot!  
  
LadySatineThreepwood: Well, I hope this chapter meets your needs.  
  
Numair's Daine: Thanks!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Dareem stood arrested by the gaze of the fearsome beast that stalked a small part of the street, surrounded by iron bars. There was a vast intelligence that was surprising in the large, amber orbs that stared at him without blinking. Intelligence, fear, anger were all there, but there was something more that fascinated him-an urgency which seemed to say, 'Why aren't you doing anything?'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Medaio stood in Voltair's living room, gazing disapprovingly at the mage that sat there, staring determinedly back at him. The healer sighed. Introductions could wait, this man had to see sense first. "You can't just get out of bed and go wandering about any time you want! You'll never heal."  
  
"I wasn't ," came the terse reply, though his gaze remained neutral.  
  
"Then pray tell where you were going?" was Medaio's slightly sarcastic reply. The mage smiled thinly, and the healer couldn't tell whether it was concending or amused.  
  
"Out," was the only reply he received. But Medaio was sensitive, and could put two and two together. Sitting down across from the mage, he asked,  
  
"Of what importance is that lioness to you?" His companion looked surprised for a minute, but then a smile brightened his handsome face.  
  
"Of all the importance in the world." The healer left it at that, satisfied with this answer. Probably the lioness was this man's pet or charge.  
  
"Come," he said, pulling the mage up and steadying him. "We will go to her, since it is obvious that you won't rest until you've seen her." Walking slowly, he supported the tottering man through the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Daine paced restlessly. She hated that these people watched her like this, as if she were a menagerie animal (which, she supposed, she was for now). Where was Numair? Surely he would have come to her by now if he were safe? Or did he really not care about her? She needed him to fix the leak that was slowly blending her animal and human self, and making them one, and unable to return. She paced faster, and suddenly leaped at the bars that confined her, thumping against them and then falling back on her feet. The cage shuddered a little but held firm. Disheartened, Daine noticed that it didn't even rock the slightest bit. She sat, hurt by the bruises that only served to increase the pain she still felt all over. The whip and slash marks stung, and her ear and tail felt like they were on fire. Daine fought the increasing instinct to sit and wash with more and more difficulty, fear rising as she realized that her animal side was winning this small battle slowly but surely. The thought of her mouth coated in grime was all that kept her from giving in. Restlessly, Daine loped around the perimeter of the cage again and again, snarling at the taunting crowd whenever it came to close, her vision blurred by fear and anger. Suddenly, she started as a voice that she knew and loved rang out clearly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"STOP!" Numair yelled, at both Daine and the taunting people who tortured her. Daine stopped in her tracks, and as the murmuring people all turned to watch Numair, their eyes locked. Numair felt slightly light-headed as he met his beloved's eyes again. It seemed so long since they had done that, and even in animal form, love was plain to read in them. His heart beat faster as he realized that he had been wrong all along-she still loved him. But the spell broke when the villagers recovered from their first amazement, pressing around him and the healer and breaking the contact. Daine quickly called attention back to her by rearing up against the door of the cage and pawing at the lock, with a stentorian roar that made the people quake. Numair smiled to himself. That was his Daine-when she needed something, she made it clear. In the silence after her roar, he said clearly, to no one in particular, "Let me in."  
  
"What?" the man who supported him asked.  
  
"I want to go in, and if you don't open the door right now you'll regret it." Numair's voice was calm and even, but the threat was real, and they seemed to know it. A man hesitated but then stepped forward, stretching out his hand, which held a single, large iron key. Silently, Numair took it and walked forward, going without the support that wasn't needed for so short a distance. All was quiet as he turned the key in the lock, and the slight creaking seemed to be an ill-luck omen. Daine stood back patiently while he opened the door, entered, and then closed it again, putting the key on the ground. Then Numair let himself slide to the dirt, and immediately Daine was there. She rubbed her feline head against his chest tenderly, and then sniffed his face as if to make sure that it was he, and he was all right. Numair laughed and embraced her, laying his face against the fur of her neck as she licked his cheek lovingly, ignoring how dirty she was and the confused murmuring of the people. Numair was enveloped by indescribable bliss as he and the one he loved were reunited, each still faithful to the other. She lay down next to him and rested her head on his leg, but when he met her eyes, they were troubled and frightened. Numair was surrounded by a warm glow, and when he closed his eyes, he saw copper fire playing along the inside of his eyelids. Slowly, her magic concurred his senses. Now he was worried what was wrong, it took a lot of distress for Daine to be able to do this. He felt a strange sucking sensation on his inside as his stomach seemed to sink, and then he was gazing, through closed eyes, on the majestic center of Daine's life, that he had seen only once before.  
  
Shocked, Numair realized what he was seeing. His magical rune was pierced by a hole, no doubt from sometime in her imprisonment or the battle. Copper fire had begun to run into Daine's center, stopping her from changing back. Numair though, Panicking, he pulled back with all his might, gasping as his eyes flew open. Suddenly tired, he bent down and murmured in Daine's ear, "I'm not strong enough yet, but I promise I'll stop it before its too late. Love, you know, is power all by itself." She looked up at him with a trust that was painful, and then closed her eyes and dozed off. Now Numair got a good look at her injuries. They were well taken care of, but still horrifyingly great. he thought wonderingly.  
  
Someone in the crowd coughed politely. Numair searched him out-it was the same one who had given him the key. "If you don't mind," the man said, "We'd like an introduction. I'm Dareem, the village leader. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Numair," was all he said, and as he closed his eyes, hands still stroking Daine lovingly, he was too tired to notice that a handful of people all turned to stare at a young man, who was white with shock.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: Just in case you were wondering why I didn't make Daine purr, lions can't. Just so you know! By the way, don't worry about Zek, he'll show up soon.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! 


	13. Weiryn's Daughter

A/N: Hey y'all! I've got a Pride and Prejudice story posted, and I'll probably be making a Beauty and the Beast one. You might want to read those!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Yaman just stood there, surprised and slightly shocked. THIS was the Numair he was supposed to save? And was it only his imagination, or did a voice really whisper "Well done" in his ear? What about the daughter? Who, and where, was she? Was she safe? All these questions and more spun around and around in his mind while his face drained of color. Vaguely aware of two arms supporting him on either side, Yaman walked mechanically, not knowing where he was going. It wasn't until he was deposited into his favorite chair in Dareem's cottage that he came to his senses. Staring around at the faces of the advisors that surrounded him, he spoke waveringly. "I heard him. Or," he corrected himself, "I think I did."  
  
"Who, exactly, would that be?" Tarina's level voice calmed Yaman's whirling thoughts.  
  
"Weiryn. He said, 'Well done'."  
  
"But," Lasar said, "you didn't save him! And what about the daughter?"  
  
"I don't know," Yaman answered. I'm as puzzled as you all are." But all the same, he took some relief in discussing possibilities and wondering with them until late that day.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Zek waited patiently until all the two-leggers had left the street and his nose told him that they were cooking to drop down into the cage, straight onto Daine's back. She woke with a start, and he immediately called out to her in his mind.  
  
his guardian's voice sounded happy.  
  
I he said proudly, Glancing around worriedly, he added,   
  
I she said comfortingly. The marmoset nodded understandingly, and then curled up against Daine's paw. It seemed hardly a minute later that someone was heard approaching them, and he had to hurry away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yaman stopped walking. Around him all was still, not a soul out except for Numair, the lioness, and himself. He looked at the sleeping man, whose hand still rested on his large cat's back. It had been a strangely loving reunion, and Yaman inwardly thanked the gods for making him save the lioness. The mage's chest rose and fell evenly, and he seemed at peace, but the lioness's eyes, when he met them, were troubled. There was a strangely human aspect in that unblinking gaze which seemed to measure him. Yaman thought he could sense emotions in them-fear and anger, and something else- love. So this seemingly fearsome beast was very attached to its owner? Well, it was all for the better; the last thing they needed was and untamed lion loose in their village. But the feline seemed to bore of looking at him, and lay her head back down on her paws, leaning almost protectively against Numair's side. Yaman was touched by its faithfulness and devotion. he thought suddenly. Looking her over closely, however, he could see nothing except a normal, if somewhat larger than usual, lioness. Dismissing the thought as something that would be explained in time, he turned his mind to other matters, and chuckled a little at the first thing that came up. he thought wonderingly, Lately, Yaman had noticed the secretly wistful looks the healer had given his former student when her back was turned. To him, it was obvious. Medaio was in love with Damae-but what about Damae's feelings? He was, as usual, in the dark as to what girls thought and felt, and she remained a mystery. But could she not learn to love her friend? His mind toyed a little with the idea that she might already love him a little, but he had no evidence to support it, and so classed it as another, more remote, possibility. If only his friends could be happy. That was all Yaman wished. He wanted nothing for himself, having seen too much bad to want anything that seemed good. But for his friends, who had taken him in and cared for him, he wanted every possible happiness. As he continued walking, Yaman was too preoccupied with his various thoughts to notice a small pair of eyes that watched him warily from above.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair woke feeling much stronger, and he could tell that some of his powers had come back. No doubt thanks to a little favor from a certain powerful parent. Smiling, he noticed that it was enough to bring Daine back.  
  
As he stretched, Daine shifted next to him significantly, and it was then that he noticed the crowd standing around the cage. Now what? He stood with more of his usual grace than he had had that morning, and looked out at the villagers.  
  
"Yes?" At his voice, a youth came forward to the front nervously.  
  
"Sir, my name is Yaman. I. I had a. a uh. I had a vision about you." Surprised, Numair opened his mouth, then shut it again, finding that he had nothing to say to this strange announcement. "I saw a god, Weiryn," the boy went on, babbling now. "He asked me-told me, that I had to save you. But I did not-Medaio the healer did." Numair took a quick look to the side at the smiling, friendly-looking man standing a little ways of. So that was his name. But his thoughts were again interrupted by more hurried talk. "He also talked about his daughter. I had to save her-but I know no one who could be daughter to a god. And now I ask you to help me find out, and I see by your smile that you can."  
  
"Come then," Numair replied, "And I will show you Weiryn's daughter!"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: Sorry that this and chapter 12 took so long to write-this one was really difficult. Please review!  
  
Numair's Daine: Another cliffhanger! Grrr.  
  
LadySatineThreepwood: I promise that the next chapter will be as much fluff as possible.  
  
Spice: Here comes the long-awaited chapter!  
  
Cassa-Andra: Well, the whole generals scene will be explained in a few chapters. 


	14. Love

A/N: Here we go (finally)!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Daine stood up and closed her eyes as Numair put his hands on either side of her neck. Searching for the pool of her power, she watched joyously as the rune Numair had crafted so many years ago came back together slowly. The copper fire reluctantly let go of the white in the middle and went back to its rightful place, forever separate. Pulling back, she saw that he looked ashen, and understood that he had used all the power he had recently gotten back to free her. He smiled and placed his cloak around her shoulders, tying it shut in front. And then Daine, released from her fear and anxiety, changed back into human form, safely covered by Numair's cloak, and threw herself into his arms.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair looked down at the girl who sobbed into his shirt in relief and happiness, and his whole being seemed to warm up with love. She was so perfect, so precious, had been so close to being gone. He tightened his hold on her and stroked her hair gently, murmuring reassuringly in her ear. Daine, his Daine, had come back to him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yaman watched, astounded. If that was the daughter, then he had saved her, only in lioness form! Now he understood the man's devotion to the former cat-from this reunion, there was no doubt that each loved the other greatly. Yaman sneaked a peak sideways to look at Medaio, as smiled as he saw his friend looking at the pair with something akin to envy on his face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair felt strength return to him as he held Daine in his arms. Disentangling himself, he wrapped the cloak tighter around her and then scooped her up in his arms as she laughed through her tears. Nudging the door of the cage open with his foot, he bent his tall frame to leave it, and then started toward the cottage where he had been staying. Daine snuggled closer into his arms contentedly, and Numair smiled tenderly. Turning to the first girl he saw standing by, he said, "Get some breeches and a shirt, and bring them up please." She nodded, looking surprised, and hurried away. While the sky darkened around them, he continued on his way, carrying his beloved like a treasure in his arms.  
  
Numair deposited Daine gently in the sofa, then sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She sighed leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I missed you,: he murmured. "I thought you'd left me."  
  
"How could you think that," she asked accusingly. "I would never leave you." She looked up at him lovingly, and he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Daine felt a rush of exhilaration as Numair's lips covered hers. Leaning into him, she responded, love rushing through her veins like fire, all the places where they touched seemed covered in flames that she delighted in. She tightened her cloak around her to trap the warmth, and keep it forever. Lips pressed tight against each other, they kissed passionately. They broke apart briefly, and Numair whispered,  
  
"I love you." She answered by kissing him again, gentler this time.  
  
A few minutes later, they were interrupted by a soft knock on the wood outside of the door-curtain. Sighing, Numair stood to pull it back. A young woman entered, carrying clothes for Daine, which she accepted gratefully.  
  
"I'm Damae," the girl said, smiling. "I doctored you while you were still a lioness, and some of those wounds won't have healed yet. I'll need to put some new ointment and bandages on them."  
  
Daine smiled back. "I'm Daine. Thank you for the clothes-they look like they'll fit perfectly. Can the doctoring wait till tomorrow? I'm a little tired right now." Damae looked suspiciously at Numair for a moment, but then agreed, and left. Daine looked at Numair, who sighed.  
  
"I'll sleep out here."  
  
"No, you won't. YOU just used up the rest of your Gift, YOU are taller and it's YOUR bed." Setting her chin, she stared up at him stubbornly. He smiled, exasperated, but nodded. "I'll be changing." Daine stood up and tried the only door that led out of the small area, and it opened onto a simple bedchamber. Closing the door carefully behind her, she dropped the cloak on the floor and pulled on the soft, homespun clothes that had been provided for her. They were a little loose, but beyond that fit fine. Picking Numair's cloak off of the floor, she carried it back into the other room, where he was sitting on the sofa, musing thoughtfully. Daine curled up next to him, and he pulled her into his lap and pressed his lips against her hair. She stared into the fire thoughtfully as it blazed and crackled with life, sending sparks up and slowly turning the logs to ash.  
  
"What happened?" he murmured. Daine sighed, snuggled back against his chest, and started to tell him her story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Medaio lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. A god's child-and they had wanted to kill her when she first came to the village. He shuddered at the thought of what the mage would have done to them if they had. They had looked so happy together, united in their love. Would he ever be as happy? His heart ached as he thought that he could never be as happy, not as long as he didn't have Damae.and she would never love him. he thought desperately, But he knew why. Damae was so perfect. Too perfect for him. Sighing, Medaio turned on his side and tried to fall asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Damae had her doubts about leaving the two loves by themselves, but told herself not to meddle. What was it to her if they were happy together, loving each other? she told herself. Inevitably, her thoughts were again on Medaio, and stayed on him until she finally fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dareem thought. Not only was Yaman's vision explained, so was the mage's attachment to the ex-lioness and the cat's tameness and courageousness. He smiled fondly as he remembered the greeting the two had shared-it had explained their attachment immediately. Dareem had a streak of the matchmaker in him, and he thought now of Medaio, who, he had noticed, seemed a tad preoccupied lately. If only he could be as happy as Numair and the girl were! Well, he could always try to find Medaio someone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair looked down tenderly at Daine, who slept in his embrace, chest rising and lowering steadily. Brushing a lock of her hair out of her face with a gentle hand, he leaned down and kissed her forehead lovingly. She smiled in her sleep and pressed closer against him, and he wrapped his arms tighter as he thought of all she had been through for him. The knowledge warmed him, because he knew that she loved him more than anything. Hatred rose up in him as he thought of the captors she had described, but a glance down at her peaceful face dispelled it to be thought about later, and it was replaced with a warm, full feeling in his chest. Easing off the sofa and laying her down on it, he covered her lovingly with his cloak, kissed her one last time, and then went to his own room and dreamed about Daine.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: Was this too fluffy or not fluffy enough? Please review! Thanks to all the people that did, by the way!  
  
Bojanglesbiscuit: Thanks! I can't make it accept anonymous reviews-parents won't let me. Sorry!  
  
Spice: After like, a bazillion chapters, there's finally a reunion! Yay!  
  
LadySatineThreepwood: Hope it's enough fluff for you? 


	15. Graveyard Hag

Sorry I haven't updated in a while-I've got two other stories running at the same time as this one. And once I'm done with this one I'm starting another Immortals Fanfic.  
  
This chapter is where I start to get to the point.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Daine!" Daine turned from brushing Cloud (who had half-wandered back to within Daine's range of 'hearing', and had called to her for directions to the village) and saw Damae, panting and carrying a wicker basket on one arm. "I have to go get some more of those herbs that I use for healing cream. You cleaned me out. Do you want to come with me?" Daine grinned at the older girl and reached up to stroke Zek, who never left her shoulder now. In the week since she had woken up, Daine and Damae had become very good friends, each sensing a good and loyal personality in the other, and tended to follow each other around.  
  
"Sure. Sorry, Cloud. I'll finish when we get back." Cloud snorted a reply, but went back to grazing peacefully, and the two young women walked away. They were strolling past the village's farms to get to the wilderness beyond them, chatting, when the subject of Numair came up.  
  
"Daine.Not that I'm trying to poke in your affairs or anything, but I was wondering.that first night-did you two."  
  
"Sleep together?" Daine laughed. "No. I slept on the couch." Daine now conveniently shared Damae's cottage. The healer grinned.  
  
"Good. I couldn't help wondering about that." Then she sobered. "You truly love him, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Daine said feelingly. "More than anyone else." Seeing her friend's unhappy and wistful look, she asked gently, "It's Medaio, isn't it?" Surprised, Damae looked round quickly at her, but then relaxed and smiled sadly.  
  
"Nothing ever gets past you. Yes. I.I love Medaio. But can a man love his best friend?"  
  
Compassion rising in her, Daine patted her friend's arm. "Yes," she said reassuringly. "If you give him time, he can." Damae's only reply was to sigh. Zek asked what the girl was so sad about.  
  
Zek replied. Daine knew that animals had an instinct for those things, and didn't cross Zek's judgment. After all, he had been right about Numair. But she didn't relate his second sentence to Damae-it was no good to get her hopes up.  
  
A little later, Daine and Damae were bent over a large patch of an herb that was excellent to stop infection, looking for the right size of flower and leaves, an indicator to the best root systems to use. Suddenly, Zek started chattering in alarm, balancing on Daine's shoulder precariously and hiding in her hair. She looked up, and went white and then red.  
  
"Oh no. Not you again." At this, Damae looked up too, and gasped in astonishment. Before them, in all her meager glory, stood the Graveyard Hag, eyeless socket, skinny and bent shape, and cane the same as ever. She cackled.  
  
"You aren't the best vessel either, but it's urgent again." She turned to Damae, was clutching the basket in front of her as if to shield her from whatever might happen. "There's no need to be scared, dearie, I won't eat you. I need you."  
  
This seemed to surprise Damae into submission, and the Hag now turned back to Daine. "I'll get into trouble for this from the Badger and you da, but I must. You and she are the only possible choices. To you, Verralidaine Sarrasri, I give anti-magic. Learn how to use it well!" She breathed on Daine, and then turned to Damae and did the same. "And to you, Damaegriata Bernaias, I give magical sight. It will be the key! Verralidaine, I know this is more than you heard last time, but the Badger made a mistake, and I will risk nothing for my cause. Oh, and before I go, sit in at the next council meeting, will you?" With that, the Graveyard Hag was enveloped in silver and was gone.  
  
Damae fainted.  
  
Daine looked around her, but there was no one else there. Well, she needed to get someone to carry Damae, who was too heavy for her. And she needed someone to tell her what she saw, and what anti-magic was. The marmoset jumped off her shoulder and she sprinted away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Medaio was sweeping the floor of his cottage when Daine burst in his door.  
  
"Medaio!" Startled, he looked up at her frantic face and started to get worried.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Damae fainted-I'll explain later-and its too far away for me to carry her." Alarmed, Medaio put away the broom and strode out the door. If she was only all right. What could have happened to her? Despite his whirling thoughts, he said only,  
  
"Where?" Daine hurriedly explained to him where they had been, and the healer instantly ran off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair listened to Daine's explanation and frowned, worried.  
  
"Numair? What is it?" He sighed and drew her into his arms, resting his chin on her head, and the same shivers ran up his spine as the first time he'd done it.  
  
"Magelet, while we were still in Tortall, I heard rumors about an uprising in Carthak. Apparently, a large tribe of people, along with a few villages, had been training to fight and not paying taxes or obeying other laws. Prince-Emperor Kaddar's generals wanted to stop the uprising as soon as it began, but he refused, thinking that they could talk it out. Well, his peacekeepers are still trying to arrange a meeting. I think that's why the Hag came to you again." He tightened his arms around her. "You have to stop the rebellion." Daine groaned, and he smiled at her defiance.  
  
"So what's this anti-magic thing?" came her voice, muffled by his tunic. Smiling wryly, Numair answered,  
  
"Sweet, anti-magic is just what it says. The ability to cancel out someone's magical working."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: So, you like?  
  
FantasyIsMyLife: I agree! He is absolutely adorable! I love Zek! I'll try to update the rest of the story soon.  
  
Lady Satine Threepwood: Hmmm. I'm thinking something bad.  
  
Spice: Dunno-I guess they have to figure that out for themselves. I never really figured that out. What would Alanna say?  
  
Numair's Daine: I'm happy that you're happy. I love fluff too. It's fun! :- D  
  
Cassa-Andra: Kay. Next time it'll be more fluffier. Do you think this chapter is long enough? 


	16. Magical Sight and AntiMagic

Daine looked up in shock. "You mean that I can undo magic?"  
  
"Not only that, you can take away someone's Gift, but that takes an extraordinary amount of power. It is the most rare of all types of magic, 100 times as rare as powerful wild magic."  
  
"Oh. That makes me feel very special. I have both now." Numair chuckled, but he was worried, and she must have sensed it.  
  
"What's wrong," she asked, pressing herself against him in anxiety and reassurance. For a moment, he thought of lying, but then sighed and told the truth-she would figure it out anyway.  
  
"I'm worried about you, magelet," he said, tightening his embrace to keep her close. "Anti-magic is dangerous-it takes a lot of power to make it work, and when it's in untrained hands, anything can happen. There has to be something very powerful going on for the Hag to resort to this. And if you have to come in contact with whatever it is." Murmuring into her ear, voice slightly choked, he added, "I don't want to lose you." Now Daine pulled back and looked up at him, eyes wide with fear. Seeing that, the mage regretted making it sound as dangerous as it was. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He smiled and she did too, the sweetness of it making his heart throb and senses tingle, and replace the fear in her eyes with comfort and love. Numair pulled her up slightly and bent his head, the pure glory of their lips meeting swamping him in euphoria. He was wonderfully aware of everywhere they touched, and he deepened the kiss, loving her with all his might. She put her arms around his neck and he reached up to finger her hair as their mouths expressed, as best they could, what was going on in their souls. And so, in the dim light of Voltair's living room, they kissed, oblivious to all that went on around them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Damae woke in her own cottage, lying on her bed fully dressed and staring up at the ceiling. It took her a minute to remember what had happened, and when she did, she sat bolt upright, making her head hurt. She saw Medaio across the room, looking at her with a worried expression on his face. One fact stood out clearly in her mind, now, and this was a good time to ask about it.  
  
"Medaio," she said, a little croakily, "when is the next council meeting?" He was surprised at her question, but answered anyway, getting up to get her some water while he did so.  
  
"This evening. Why?"  
  
"Never mind. Could you go get Numair, please? I need to ask him something, him and Daine." She took a sip of the cup that he had offered her. He looked at her oddly because of her strange behavior, but agreed nonetheless, going out of the room soon after, and Damae watched him go with conflicting emotions. She wanted him to stay, wanted so badly to be with him, but she also needed to ask the questions that were consuming her thoughts. The questions had won. She lay back, staring into space, remembering the scene while they had been searching for herbs. Suddenly, a little furry ball came into her line of vision, hanging onto the rafters in the roof. She smiled and patted the bed next to her, and Zek scurried down to curl up against her side. Trust Daine to give her a comfort at a time like this.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Medaio walked towards Voltair's old cottage, puzzling over his love's strange behavior. She probably had her reasons-undoubtedly it had to do with the reason she had fainted. He remembered with tender detail the way she had lain on the ground, looking as if she was asleep, her graceful body stretched out. For the first time, he had been able to kneel down next to her and brush the hair out of her face. He had gently traced the outline of her chin and cheek, marveling at the hand that had sculpted such beauty, his body aflame with love, as it had remained the whole time he had carried her back to the village, laying in his arms like a child. But once back, he had remonstrated himself severely. It was the last time he would ever have the boundless pleasure of touching her lovingly, he told himself, so he had better combat the feeling, and he had been reasonably calm when she woke up, though still worried. Lost in thought, he was about to step through the bead curtain that hung across the door to Voltair's cottage when he bumped into someone doing the same thing. Focusing clearly, he saw Daine in front of him, laughing, and a grinning Numair behind her. She sobered quickly, however.  
  
"How's Damae?"  
  
"She woke up," he answered, "and wants to see you two." Daine and Numair exchanged glances that held fear and worry, and Medaio only grew more puzzled. "Come," he said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"She gave you magical sight?" Numair sounded unbelieving.  
  
Damae nodded, painfully aware of a very confused Medaio. She and Daine were sitting on her bed, and Numair and the healer were standing.  
  
"Numair, is that what I think it is?" Daine asked.  
  
He nodded. "Probably. Magical sight means that you can see someone's magical aura. All mages have it, but it's a type of meditation and takes deep concentration to see. I've never seen something like this before, so I don't know how it is with you, so lets try it. Close your eyes and think hard of wanting to see our aura's, and then open them."  
  
Obediently, Damae closed her eyes. she thought, concentrating hard on revealing what was around her. When she opened them, she looked around at Daine, Numair, and Medaio, and very nearly fainted again. Daine's veins were laced with copper fire, and at her center, her white core was surrounded by it. Medaio and Numair had white fiery centers-Numair's was almost blindingly bright, while Medaio's looked comforting. However, their colors were different. Numair's veins were black, while Medaio's were a cool blue-green. Damae closed her eyes quickly and yanked herself out of her concentration, then leaned back against the wall, severely shaken. She was aware, through her closed lids, of the mage and the healer leaving, to speak in lowered voices outside the door, probably explaining what had happened.  
  
Then Daine's cool fingers enveloped her own. "Quite a shock, huh?" she said, and her calm tone had a soothing effect.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You'll get used to it. And you don't have to always live with it, either. Tell me, what color was Medaio?"  
  
"Like a mix of blue and green, calm looking." She opened her eyes and peered at her friend. "So what's this anti-magic stuff?" Daine sighed.  
  
"I can undo magic and take away someone's Gift-but that would probably kill me if I tried." Eyes wide, Damae stared at her friend. "I'll have to train it and learn all about it too. Another burden." Surprisingly, she laughed.  
  
Damae suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Daine, I asked Medaio, and the next council meeting is this evening." Daine looked impressed, then looked outside.  
  
"Good. We still have a few hours to collect our thoughts."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: Please review!  
  
Spice: Yup. Sure does!  
  
FantasyIsMyLife: Hey! I'm not revealing all my secrets yet!  
  
Numair's Daine: Interesting.just how I like it!!  
  
Cassa-Andra: You are now crowned the queen of hypocrites! The rebellion will march on in time, don't worry.  
  
Tilly-Willy: Thanks! I love it when new people read my story! Yes and double Yay! 


	17. Visions

Daine sat squeezed between Numair and Damae in Dareem's living room, with all his advisors surrounding them. They had been allowed in because Numair had vouched for the importance of it, and the village had developed a deep respect for him. Dareem cleared his throat, and the quiet murmuring died down.  
  
"Our last council meeting," he started, "was interrupted, and today I would like to continue talking about the matter at hand." He sounded very grave, and Daine wondered what was the matter. She found out soon, as he continued. "There are no men between the ages of 15 and 35 left in our village except Yaman and Medaio. Over the last 6 months, Yema, Prenn, Harriay, Meduan, Voltair, Namean, Barun, Kineas, and Orien have disappeared, leaving no trace of where they had gone, many leaving families and all leaving much work for who was left. None of us know where they have gone, but we do know that they have been taken-only Voltair was the type of person to that was absentminded enough not to tell anyone where he was going when he left." Daine cast a significant look at Numair, who blushed, but they soon became absorbed in the conversation again. "We need to agree on something to do about it-these men can't be missed much longer. Anyone who has a suggestion, speak out."  
  
Everyone was surprised, however, when Yaman was the first person to speak. "I.I have something to say. You all remember when I had the vision about Daine and Numair, of course." Everyone nodded, including Daine and Numair, who had been informed about Yaman's vision, and had been astounded. "Well," he continued, "Something like that happened again. Today. I was working in my garden when suddenly everything went misty, and I saw.something, something horrible. A horde of men, all armed and fierce. Ready to kill. And I think.that that's where our men are."  
  
An astonished and wondering silence followed Yaman's words. It was Numair who finally broke it. "There are certain types of magic in this world. The Gift, wild magic, and anti-magic are all of them-except for one more. There are people who can see the future or the present, when something important is going on or will happen. Seers, they're called. Yaman," he turned to him, "do you accept your destiny?" His voice was grave, and there was a long pause as Yaman hesitated. He looked down, fright, nervousness, determination, and awe all registering on his face as he fidgeted in his chair, hands gripping the edge until his knuckles turned white. Daine squeezed Numair's hand, suddenly understanding that the future of Carthak depended on the youth's answer. She was surprised, but the quiet, solitary young man seemed the perfect seer-even his body looked it, with his straight, glossy black hair, tan skin, and large dark eyes. He was fine- featured and tended to remind people of a beaten puppy. But when he looked up, his jaw was set and an air of determination surrounded him. Daine held her breath, all her attention on Yaman, for once not aware that Numair gripped her hand just as tightly as she held his.  
  
Into the silence, Yaman spoke, eyes filled with fire, but his voice was low. "I do." The whole room seemed to let out a breath, and then Numair, smiling slightly in approval, stood and made a half-bow. "We're proud of you, Yaman," was all he said, but it reflected the feelings of Daine and the rest perfectly. Now Dareem stood and moved forward, offering his hand, and the new seer nervously rose to clasp it. But with that, the formalities seemed to be over, and as they both sat down, Dareem looked around at the still-stunned advisors and said in a brisk voice, "Anything else?"  
  
Lasar cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, Dareem, we'd like to say something-do you mind if it isn't relevant?"  
  
Glancing at Numair, who nodded, the village leader answered, "Not at all. Good news?"  
  
Lasar grinned and wrapped his arm around Hemaia, who sat next to him. She looked down, blushing and smiling a little-but it was a smile of pure joy. "Very," he answered.  
  
After a slight pause, Meera's voice interrupted. "Come on then, you young rip, tell us the good news!"  
  
Hemaia looked up, pride written all over her face, and said, softly but clearly, "I'm with child."  
  
Gramoon was the first to react. Smiling broadly, his deep, gentle voice approving and pleased, he said, "And congratulations to you both!" This started a whole wave of well wishes by everyone, and the women all kissed Hemaia's cheeks for good luck while the men shook Lasar's hand firmly and with fervor. After the subsequent flurry of talking had died down, Dareem had something more to say. Numair, he said, had told him that he had something more to tell them.  
  
Daine looked sideways at Damae, stealing herself for the revelation that would come. Damae's expression was as agitated as Daine felt. She thought everyone looked a bit surprised when it was not the mage, but the girl who spoke next. "This afternoon, Damae and I were gathering herbs when something a bit.unsettling happened. I'll spare you the boring details," she smiled wryly for a minute, but then sobered again, "but basically what happened was that the Graveyard Hag, patroness of Carthak, came to us then. She gave me a gift-anti-magic, and she granted Damae magical sight. Now we need your help to fulfill the task that was given us-fighting a rebellion that might mean life or death to your whole village." She had made it sound a bit more dramatic than it was, she knew that, but something told her that these peaceful villagers would need some urging to help them. For a moment, tension filled the air as they stared at her in shock-it was NOT what they had been expecting, whatever that had been. Surprisingly, it was Tarina's practical voice that first made itself heard.  
  
"Well. That's quite a surprise. As for me, I'm for helping you-and if it will get our men back, that's what we must all do. What do you say, Dareem?"  
  
"I, for one," he said heartily, "agree with you."  
  
Daine looked around at her friends, her eyes getting a little misty. "Thank you," she said softly, and they smiled at her kindly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Medaio sat back in his chair and listened with mounting concern and anxiety the story that Yaman, Daine, Damae, and Numair were telling him. It was all too clear to him that the chances of Damae getting seriously hurt were high, and he resented it. But it was also clear that it had to be this way. He would have to put his beloved friend and student in the way of danger to protect everyone else, but that still didn't mean he would be able to reconcile himself to doing it. If she were hurt-he wouldn't allow himself to think 'killed'-he would never forgive himself. He noticed, too, that she looked pale and drawn, a new kind of responsibility and worry on her slender shoulders. It pained him to see her like that, all her cheerfulness making way for this new awareness of possible martyrdom. As Yaman finished telling about his vision, he sighed and rubbed his temples, using his hand to conceal his conflicting emotions. When he looked up, his eyes were grave.  
  
"What will you do?" he asked quietly, and as the three younger on all looked at Numair, he realized that they hadn't discussed this yet, and had waited until he knew what was going on to deliberate. He was touched by the gesture of friendliness.  
  
Numair spoke, and his voice was certain. "First, we'll find where this army is. Then we have to find a way to fight it-with magic. I know now that Damae's magical sight is there to help Daine discover where dangerous magic lies. And then we go out and do the necessary." His voice was grim, and Medaio realized that, unlike him, this mage had seen war, and had seen what it did to people and areas. Wistfully, he watched Numair slip a reassuring arm around Daine, who leaned into him tiredly. He peaked sideways at Damae, who was staring off into space with a strange expression on her face, one that he couldn't interpret. They stayed like that for a moment, peacefully, until Numair looked down at Daine, who had just yawned, and smilingly said,  
  
"It's late. We should all get some sleep." He supported Daine, and Medaio suspected that she pretended to need it and that he gave it to her for the same reason-just to be close to each other. After they had bid Medaio goodnight, they left, Damae following after smiling at him in a way that made his heart thump, but he knew that she smiled only for their friendship.  
  
The healer did not get much sleep that night.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever-I've had a bit of a writer's block for this chapter-you have no idea how hard it was to write. It isn't very good, but I can live with it. Thank you for reviewing people!  
  
Zurizip: Thanks! Glad to be an inspirer. (  
  
Spice: Have no fear, I don't hate them that much! Just kidding, we all love Daine and Numair.  
  
Tilly-Willy: I would like anti-siblings so much! I have two younger brothers who are always trying to read these.yuck. Anyway, thanks!  
  
Numair's Daine: Long. Sorry to break it to yah. I like pining!  
  
Animelover52843: Thank you thank you I'm honored. * Bow *. :-D  
  
Cassa-Andra: What would you say if I found a way to do both plot and fluff? Interesting idea, really. Hm. I'll have to think about that one.  
  
Amethyst: Thank you! I can't stop writing, only I have been super busy. Grrr.  
  
Evil Elf Inc: Thanks! I like your penname. 


	18. Ozorne's Mage

A/N: To make up for neglecting this story for quite a while (I've been extremely busy) I'm giving you another chapter.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Daine stood in the hut she and Damae shared and grimly listened to the hawk that sat on her wrist and mind-spoke with her. A few days ago, she had called birds to her and sent them on scouting expeditions, to look for the army that threatened her and her friends. This was the first one that had returned, and Daine, though anxious, had kept busy the last couple days by training her anti-magic and working with Damae on her magical-sight. Yaman had had no more visions, which Numair assured them was ordinary-most seers, he said, had visions less than once a month. But now this Carthaki hawk had brought some news, and it worried her.  
  
*They're about a day-flight away, * he was saying, *and it looks like there are more than 100 rookeries of them. * Daine did a quick mental calculation- these hawks nested in groups of about 50-that meant that there were about 5000 men! She blanched, but continued questioning the bird.  
  
*You're sure? *  
  
*Of course I'm sure, * it said indignantly, and fluffed its feathers haughtily.  
  
*I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just surprised at how many there are! Where are they, exactly? *  
  
The bird stretched its wingtip to the east, saying, *Where the sun comes from, a day-flight away. *  
  
*Fast or slow flying? *  
  
The hawk considered for a moment, then said, *Slow. *  
  
"Oh, no." Daine groaned aloud.  
  
*What is it? *  
  
*These men are enemies, and they are too close to us and too many. *  
  
*We will help you fight them, * it offered.  
  
*Oh no, you can't do that. Thank you for offering, but we have to do this by ourselves. *  
  
The bird made the equivalent of a nod, and then launched itself into the air, catching Daine in the updraft of its wings and making her hair blow back along her face. It flew out the window and was soon nothing but a speck in the sky. Daine sighed, and then exited the cottage herself to make her troubled way to Numair's. She found him there, instructing Damae.  
  
"You can't keep becoming frightened like this. This won't work unless you're comfortable with yourself and your gift, Damae. Now try again, and try to remain calm. Observe things when you look as us." The girl nodded, closed her eyes, and then opened them again. At first, she looked a little panicky, but she controlled herself, and then focused on them. It gave Daine a little bit of an eerie feeling, to have someone seeing a part of herself that was usually hidden from sight. She moved over to take Numair's hand, and Damae smiled, amused.  
  
"What?" Daine asked.  
  
"Your magic is much brighter where you and Numair are touching." Daine blushed, but then looked up at Numair tenderly. What was it he had said? Something about love being powerful. She believed him now.  
  
"Numair, Damae," she said, "I have something to tell you." Damae's eyes unfocused a little, and Numair looked at her questioningly. "One of my scouts came back just now. According to him, there's about 5000 men a slow day's flight to the east." Numair groaned and Damae looked scared once more.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Damae asked.  
  
"I'm going to go scout it out," Daine answered, her voice certain.  
  
"Are you sure?" Numair looked down at her worriedly.  
  
"Someone has to do it. And I'm the best one. After that, I'll take Damae with me and we can check up on the magic. After we do that, we'll all go and fight it."  
  
Numair nodded. "That's the best battle plan that we can come up with right now, I say. If you hurry, you can make it there by evening, and be back in the morning. Daine agreed, kissed Numair, hugged Damae, and transformed into a Carthaki hawk. She blinked once, and then lifted her wings and soared into the air. She flew straight east, eyes scanning the ground for any sign of the enemy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
As Numair had predicted, the sun was starting to set when at last Daine came to a stop and hovered over her destination. Masses of campfires lit up the night sky and warmed a huge army. Daine looked closer and saw that her hawk friend had exaggerated a little-there looked to be about 4000 men. It was still a huge force to overcome. Worried, Daine noticed that they had come from the west-meaning that they were heading directly towards the village. If they didn't stop them, the men would be there within 4 days. In the middle of camp, a large tent with guards all around caught her attention-so that was where the leader was. She swooped low and perched on one of the tent sticks.  
  
"Well," a soft, chilling voice said, "with the new recruits that we got from those fool villages along the way, I think we should be all set." The speaker laughed softly, and Damae heard another, strangely familiar voice agreed. "He calls himself Emperor. Kaddar is no Emperor. He is not even on the same scale as Ozorne. But I will avenge my old master, won't I, Barone?" Daine, shocked, listened to the voice she could now place.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
He eerie voice laughed again. "Of course. Ozorne's second most powerful mage is more than a match for a baby." Daine was angry now, but also afraid of this man.  
  
"Now Barone," the voice went on pleasantly, "I haven't dealt with you yet on the matter of that little wild-mage. I specifically remember saying that you were to bring her to me. I liked the look of her. She would have suited me well. But you didn't, did you? You failed." Daine could smell the fear emanating off of her old captor. Now the mage's voice became hard and threatening. "You know that I punish the ones who fail me harshly, Barone." He muttered something unintelligible, and Daine, terrorized, flew away with Barone's screams still ringing in her ears.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: I just want to say, that what this mage wanted Daine for.yes, he did want her for disgusting purposes. I felt that I had to put that in because one, it was pretty much what Ozorne wanted, and two, I want you to see how perverted he is. 


	19. Start of a Time

A/N: I am SO sorry to have kept you waiting so long! I was busy, then I had a little writers block * smiles sheepishly*, and then the site was giving me problems. I'm so sorry. Also, I'm at camp for almost a week, so I won't be able to update any time soon either. I feel so bad about it! Please forgive me, you guys.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Daine saw the small village outlined in the moonlight beneath her, and for the first time felt the hopelessness of their situation. How could she and a few others stand against 4000 men, many of whom were probably mages, with the leader as the most powerful one of them all? It was near impossible. Even with her anti-magic, which she was learning to control, Damae's magical sight, Numair's Gift, and Yaman's visions, how could they possibly stand against that large a force? Unthinkingly, she dropped into Numair's living room window, and her clothes, still where they had fallen, reminded her of the practicality of it. He wasn't in the room, which made sense, because it was very early in the morning. She slipped back into human form and quietly and quickly put her clothes on, shivering slightly in the chill. She padded softly towards his door, bare feet soundless on the wood. The door creaked slightly when she opened it, and as she squeezed herself through the opening, she saw Numair shift. she thought, exasperated, I  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair blinked groggily and pushed himself up to a sitting position, the clothes he had gone to sleep in rustling around him. A shadow he knew to be Daine approached him quietly. He smiled tenderly into the dark, and moved over on the bed to make room for her. His love leaned in against him, with her head on his shoulder, and tucked her legs up under her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gently kissed her cheek. When she turned her head towards him and covered his lips with hers, he was struck by the fear it carried. It seemed that she was seeking reassurance, as if her mouth expressed the yearning of her soul for comfort and help. He pulled her close to him and pulled away, peering into the dark to try to see her face. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed, a sigh that seemed to come from the depths of her heart and out in a sad rush. When he lifted one arm to gently stroke her face, he was shocked to find small wet streams running from her eyes, over her cheekbones, and to a chin that was usually proud and obstinate, but that quivered slightly now.  
  
"Daine," he said softly, worried and anxious, his heart tugging. She gave a great shudder in his arms, as if a cold wind had suddenly blown through the window, and then buried her face into the folds of his cloak, bringing her hands up and clenching the fabric tightly. She sobbed, shoulders heaving, as Numair stroked her hair and wondered what could have happened to upset her like this. Murmuring comforts into her ear, heart throbbing wretchedly, he held her tightly in his arms.  
  
Daine stopped crying quickly, but it was a long time before she left the comforting circle of his loving arms in order to speak. When she did, it was a discomforting message that she brought. "They're coming," she said softly.  
  
"Who's coming?"  
  
"Ozorne's second-best mage and 4,000 of his men. Oh, Numair, what are we going to do? It'll only take them 4 days to get here, and how can we possibly fight them?"  
  
Despite himself, Numair was shocked. Their adversities reality hadn't quite sunk in yet, he had merely been going through the motions of preparing himself and his friends for an unknown enemy. But now...now he knew for sure what was going on, and the vagueness in his brain was replaced by the looming certainty of what they were facing. Still, he did all he could to comfort Daine, trying to settle his mind as much as hers. He rocked her in his arms soothingly, and it was a while before he spoke again, in an answer to her question.  
  
"We have to trust the gods to have a reason for this. You and Damae's gifts have been given for a purpose, so we must be able to do something with them. I had thought of sending a plea for help to Emperor Kaddar, but we are too far away...by the time the message reached the palace, this village would be gone. I think the safest thing to do is to stick to our original plan, much as I think that we need something better. If it doesn't pain you too much to do it, magelet, you'll have to take Damae with you tomorrow and take a closer look. I'm so sorry, Daine." He paused, uncertain of wether to go on, but needing to know something more. In the end, his curiousity and tender worriedness got the best of him. He went on gently, "What else happened? There must have been more to scare you this much."  
  
She shuddered, then, hesitantly, described what she had heard-about Barone, and about herself. She told Numair who Barone was, and what he had done to her, and he listened with mounting anger as she unfolded the tale of her journey here-he hadn't gotten a complete version of it before. In the end, fuming with indignation and the wish to protect what he loved, hurting for his Daine, and meditating on the good and bad fortunes that they had experienced together, he sat silently, brain and heart to full for sense or words. He stroked her back gently, aware now of the whipmarks that were there and who had inflicted them.  
  
He looked down at Daine's pale face, bathed in gentle moonlight. The shadows of her eyelashes fell dramatically on her pale cheeks, a sparkle of tears still caught in the corner of her closed eye. Her breath came slowly and steadily through her forlorn-looking lips, parted in sleep and without their usual contented upward curve. A wisp of the dark, thick, smoky brown hair that lay around her shoulders had swept across her face, lying across the tear-streaks that came from the corner of her eyes down to her beautiful chin. She looked so fragile that Numair couldn't tell if it was the moonlight, their situation, or both combined. She was eerily beautiful now, but Numair's heart ached to have his old, untroubled, cheerful Daine back, not this scared, seemingly broken creature.  
  
He sighed deeply, then carefully slid her head onto his pillow, heaved himself with a soft sigh out of bed, and tucked the humble, homespun sheets up around her. Looking down at her tenderly, he bent and kissed her forehead, hoping against hope that everything could go back to normal.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Daine brusquely double checked all the arrangements for their scouting expedition, paying as much attention to detail as she could. Damae stood by, nervous almost to a breakdown, while Medaio vainly tried to soothe her, while obviously as worried as she was apprehensive. Stealing a minute away from the preparations, Daine locked eyes with Numair and glanced meaninly towards the healer and his student. The wild-mage and her teacher smiled knowingly at eachother, and then returned to their own tasks, all the while keeping a close eye on Damae and Medaio. Neither was going to interfere with their friends' business, even if it promoted the happiness of both. They would figure it out soon enough if left to themselves.  
  
Smiling inwardly, Daine went over the procedure. She, as the fastest bird she could think of, would fly straight ahead, into the already gathering dusk, until she could find the force of men that they must find a way to destroy. She would perch as close as possible, and once she was there, the dangerous things happened. She would send a message to Cloud using her mind, who would, in turn, rear, giving Numair the signal that he needed. The dangerous part of the operation was Numair's. He, single handidly, would have to find Daine, using a strand of hair that he had cut from her as soon as he could get it, to ensure that he would never lose her again. Then, having found Daine, he had to send Damae to her, using magic. It took a terrific amount of power to find someone, and even more to go to them yourself. But when you had to send someone else... lesser mages had died trying. Numair wouldn't die, certainly, he was more powerful than that, but he might get very close... Medaio had offered his power as an add-on, but it would not have worked, for Medaio's healing power wouldn't do the job.  
  
Damae would take a cloak, which she would give to Daine, who would change back into human form. They would look it over together, and then it was up to Daine to carry her friend home as the fastest thing she could imagine.  
  
Now started one of the most difficult times of her life.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Sorry to leave you with a cliffy there, but I really have no more time to write! Imagine what will happen!  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Sorry that I haven't updated soon! Thanks though!  
  
Cassa-Andra: Thanks! I was stumped for the title for a long time. I know aren't they so gross? Yuck!  
  
Amethyst: I KNOW! EW YUCKY!  
  
LoniGirl: Oh no! Why couldn't you see the mindtalk? Now I'm worried about it. Can you see them here?  
  
Eyrnwen: Thanks! I LOVE new reviewers! Sorry not to have updated in forever! By the way-I still think that that chapter sucks. 


	20. Leaving

A/N: I'm back! Thanks for waiting for me!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"I wonder what happened to Numair and Daine."  
  
Jonathan of Conte glanced up from his breakfast, startled at Onua's unexpected comment. It had been completely out of the blue, and had broken the silence that had hung around the table, as each of the occupants was busy with his or her own thoughts. Now that he thought about it, it was strange that they hadn't heard from the duo in so long. Numair had left in a hurry, bent on rescuing his student from whatever danger she was in, and so far they hadn't heard a thing.  
  
"I don't know," Alanna said, from where she sat very close to George, who had just returned from a trip. "We can either assume that everything went well, or," her voice took on a worried tone, "that something bad happened."  
  
Thayet smiled optimistically. "Oh, you know, with those two, it always works out." Only Jon caught the worried look her eyes took on. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, "I'm sure they're perfectly fine, meeting new people and doing new things. Plumb forgotten us, I'll bet."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kitten frolicked joyfully with the other youngsters in her grandfather's land, but she wasn't entirely happy. She missed Daine, but it would be a while before she could go back-the arrangements were for her to stay a month. She loved where she was, but she also wanted to be back in Tortall. Still, the young dragon was usually able to dismiss those thoughts from her mind. They mostly came back to haunt her at night, when the dark made her feel small and lonesome.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaddar flung himself down in a low armchair and sprawled very un- Imperially. He was fuming. Why did his advisors and generals all insist that he attack the rebel force with the Imperial troops? If he did that, his people could never trust him again. He would be like Ozorne, a tireless and merciless dictator who suppressed his people with force. It would be easier and better to talk it out with the leader, find out their concern, and then solve it. Kaddar hated bloodshed, and anything he could do to stop it was opted for immediately. And so he stalled until the leader would accept his petition for peace-talks, making up reasons to stay away sometimes and, on different occasions, just plain refusing. This worried him too, because now he was afraid of a possible uprising within the higher- ranking population. Kaddar growled slightly to himself. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Zek felt forgotten. The last few days, Daine had had no time for him, and now she was so busy she hardly ever talked or cuddled him. He could sense the fear and tension that she felt, but he couldn't do anything to help her. She seemed not to want any distraction, either, so he had reluctantly given up his perch on her shoulder and followed her around, clinging determinedly onto anything within her reach. Loneliness weighed heavily on the little marmoset as he settled demurely on yet another handy perch.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
There was no delaying it any longer. They had gone over the details, practiced Damae's magical sight one last time, and made sure that Numair was energized. It was time to leave. Daine hugged Numair tightly, both wanting support and trying to give it to him. He squeezed her just as tightly back, and for a moment she forgot her worries. They all came rushing back, however, when Numair whispered in her ear.  
  
"Be careful, love."  
  
"I could say the same for you," she answered, trying to be lighthearted, but it didn't sound convincing. She pulled out of his embrace and turned quickly away, trying to hide the tears that were forming for his sake. Daine walked up to Cloud, who lipped her shoulder reassuringly. Daine stroked her faithful pony, comforted by the presence of her stoic animal friend. Next, she walked over to where she had seen Zek sitting earlier. She scooped him up lovingly in her hands and cuddled him, mentally apologizing for neglecting him for so long. She deposited him on Clouds back, warning the pony to watch out for him. Lastly, Daine exchanged a few heartening sentences with Damae and Medaio, and then stepped back. Her friends turned around, and she walked a little distance away, slipped out of her clothes, and changed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair felt a heavy weight on his shoulder, and turned his head. He was staring into the intelligent eyes of a large, dappled bird of prey, of a species that he had never seen before. Its wings were long and well shaped, its talons and beak fierce but comparatively small, and its tail split down the middle like a swallow's. Obviously, it was made for speed and agility. Knowing who it was, he lifted his hand up to its head. The bird that was his love rubbed up against it for a minute, and then, strong talons digging into his shoulders slightly, launched itself into the air. It was gone from sight before Numair had ever thought it possible. He settled himself down for a long and anxious wait.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It took Daine, flying at full speed, only a few hours to reach the amassed force. They had settled down for a break from the hot sun in an area that contained many crags of rock and a few trees, offering a little shade to those lucky enough to get it. Again, she was disheartened at the sight of the huge amount of men. Casting around from where she wheeled in the air, a particularly large hunk of rock caught her eye. It was tall and pocketed, looming like a great monument to the force of the gods that produced such spectacles. It sat too far away from the force to have any men underneath it, for the sun was still fairly high, with the shadow of the rock cast in the wrong direction. Still, it would give a good lookout point, and anyone on the other side would be well concealed. It would do. Daine winged slowly down to it and perched near the middle, out of sight of anything on the other side. She prayed to the gods for Numair's safety, gathered her magic, and cast her mind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Seemingly from far off, Cloud heard Daine call. She neighed, straining to hear the faint directions. What was she saying? Ear, or hear? Cloud listened harder. came the faint voice. The pony had understood. She had been told of the signal, and now she put force and sound into it, lifting her front feet off the ground and pawing the air while she let out an ear-splitting neigh, as Zek chattered, frightened, and clutched her mane tightly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair sat bolt upright from his outwardly relaxed position. There was no mistaking it. The mare's tenseness, and then sudden upheaval, could only mean that Daine had reached a safe point. He breathed a sigh of relief for her. Looking around at Damae, who stood, white as death, next to Medaio, he nodded, and fished inside his pocket. Numair's fingers brushed the lock of Daine's hair that he had cut the night they had been reunited, and he pulled it out, closing his eyes, and cast about in his mind for her once more. There! The speck of light gleamed faintly in the far distance. Numair gathered his knowledge and located it exactly in the huge void of space around him. Keeping his grasp on the light, energy rapidly draining, he opened one eye and beckoned to Damae.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Damae nerved herself for the coming sensation, of which she knew only that it would happen. Numair had been unable to describe it. She felt herself shake all over, and instinctively reached out for Medaio, unthinking. If she had been herself she wouldn't have done so, not knowing whether he would dislike it or not, but she was as a child, trembling in the face of its number one fear, and reaching out to anyone for comfort. In this unnatural state of mind, she stretched out her hand to the side, still watching Numair. She felt Medaio's warm, rough fingers enclose her own with a thrill of pleasure running up her spine, before she was pulled, all of a sudden, into the awkward embrace of the two arms that she loved most.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Medaio couldn't help himself. Damae's fear, and her simple, trusting gesture had overpowered him, and he hadn't been able to keep himself from trying to comfort her in the only way he could at the moment. His world seemed to stand still as he hugged Damae, lost in love for this most perfect of all people. He clasped her tightly to him, oblivious to all but his feelings and the concern he felt for his love. Focused as he was, he missed Numair's knowing and pleased smile entirely. He felt Damae's shaking subside, and regretfully loosened his arms. She stepped back and looked up into his eyes with such an expression of gratitude and reassurance that it made his heart throb. Struck to the core by the strange but exceedingly pleasant last few minutes, he watched, stricken, as she walked over to stand trustingly next to Numair.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After Medaio's embrace, which had lifted her onto cushions of air and made her want to sing, Damae felt very calm. Ready for anything, she grasped Daine's cloak tightly, closed her eyes, and waited for what was to come.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair concentrated hard on the tiny speck of light that he saw, and then reached into his magic, drawing it out and then casting it around Damae in his mind. Pulling it tight, he connected it to where Daine was, drawing it through him, and gave a mighty pull with all his Gift.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Medaio saw Damae disappear, and, not a moment later, Numair keeled over, ashen gray. The healer rushed to his side, half glad to have something to distract him from worrying over his love.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Damae's insides lurched. She had the sensation of being pulled from the ground by a mighty hand. She tingled all over, but it was not pleasant-the sort of pinpricks that a person gets after their feet fall asleep. And then, like a shock, there was a dizzying sensation of nothingness-as if she, Damae, no more than an idea, was floating in a black world that was void of anything she could recognize. She couldn't feel any of her body parts. Then there was a rushing sweep of something like wind that wasn't real and yet had the strange substantial quality of words, and a hard, painful shock to her feet that jarred her entire body.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: So, here we go, Damae and Medaio are getting with the program. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Amethyst: So they can talk about what they see, of course. Damae wouldn't feel comfortable talking to a bird, would she?  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: I hope I don't catch it! Hope your block gets better!  
  
Cassa-Andra: I hope this chapter answers all you desires? 


	21. Coming Back

A/N: Sorry for not writing for so long!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Daine hopped aside, beating her wings to give her extra leverage out of her friend's way as she stumbled. Damae had appeared out of nowhere with a smack against the ground, losing grip on Daine's cloak and staggering forward. As soon as she gained control of herself, however, she knelt down silently, looking around. When her eye rested on Daine, who sat waiting patiently, she lifted the large, dark cloak over the bird-shaped human. Daine changed into human form gratefully and wrapped the cloak around her.  
  
"How was your trip?" she asked Damae in a whisper.  
  
"Strange," was the answer. "I felt like I didn't exist." Daine nodded, satisfied, and then moved to the edge of the broad ledge she had found so that they could look around the rock and see the other force. Damae took a deep breath, and, Daine nervously thought, with an unnerving outward calmness, took on the more focused quality in her eyes that meant she was using magical sight.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
For a moment Damae was slightly blinded with all of the bright white cores of humans that shone out to her, but she channeled her new power as Numair had taught her and chose to see only the magical power of these people. Instantly, almost all of the lights went out, and she could pick out about 30 mages within the crowd. Now she started thinking aloud, telling Daine what she saw as it registered.  
  
"There are about 30 mages there, 50 if you count the vague blots-those are mages with very little power. Most are strong and a few are about mediocre- bright. The strange thing is that there is one extremely bright light in the center of the camp, and it's a translucent white. It's as bright as Numair's is! And from this light, there's small-I don't know what to call them, tendrils, or strings-that reach out to most of the men, more than three fourths of the camp, and when they get to them they circle that person's core. It looks like a spider web, almost. Daine, he's got all these people under control! And most of the mages, too, there's only about 10 whose lights aren't surrounded by his. It's creepy!"  
  
"Can you see anything else?" Daine's reassuring voice came in, calming her.  
  
"Only that the translucent light seems to dim the others."  
  
"Alright. That's fine. We'll remember. Come on, let's go home." Damae thankfully let go of the magical sight, and turned to look at Daine, who looked just about as worried as Daine felt. Silently, the companions began to scramble down the rock face, trying to make as little noise as possible. Damae was sweating and tired by the time she got down, but Daine looked fresh as ever, and Damae strongly suspected that she had discreetly changed her hands and arms to ones equipped by the gods for climbing. Her forehead creased in a frown, Damae said, once she dropped panting beside her friend, "How can we get home the quickest, do you think?"  
  
"I don't know," Daine answered. "I would think a deer, but I wouldn't be able to support you on my back if I were a deer."  
  
"A horse, then?"  
  
She nodded thoughtfully. "It's the only other option I can think of. Turn around for a minute, will you?"  
  
Damae turned obediently, and when she heard a horse-like snort, she turned. Instead of Daine, a tall, chestnut-brown horse stood with a laughing expression at Damae's astonishment in its eyes. It was sleek, thin, and leggy, the image of speed. The cloak lay at its feet, and it turned its side towards her, inviting her to get on. Damae groped for the cloak and then put it on herself so she could have both hands free. Taking an odd jump from a convenient rock, she got her arms over the horse's back, and, kicking her legs a little, her torso followed, and then one leg was swung over and she straightened up. Daine bore it all patiently, but took off as soon as Damae was properly mounted. Digging her hands through the abundant mane, she leaned over and held on for her life, thighs squeezing tight so she wouldn't slip.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Trying to stay behind trees and bushes, Daine ran like an animal that was crazy with fear and panic, even though she wasn't. She knew that she could keep this pace up until they got home. She also knew that the pace would exhaust her almost to unconsciousness and, if she had underestimated her stamina, might kill her if she wasn't careful. Legs seeming to clear immense distances with each stride, she kept running, sweat making her coat wet and making it more difficult for Damae to hang on.  
  
But it was difficult to hide on an open plain, and they had hardly gotten 100 yards away from their hiding rock when she heard a shout in the camp. Someone had seen them, and, to her dismay, they were well within arrow range, and had to stay that way if they didn't wish to make a detour that might be fatal. She heard Damae's frightened intake of breath and felt her whole body clutch more tightly as she held on. Daine ran with desperation now, for she knew that they would rally quickly and must have some horses with them. She was right. Not a minute after the answering shout, her finely tuned and pricked horse ears could make out the loud, vibrating thud of the hooves of at least 20 other horses. She tried to reach them with her mind, but met only the blazing shield of translucent white that Damae had seen on people. It covered the copper core in each of the horses. Daine had no energy to burn it away, and it would take too much time. She would just have to run, and run fast. But it wasn't fast enough.  
  
The men weren't extremely good with bows on horses, which was proven as arrows zoomed by and zinged off of rocks far to her left and right. Others passed so close that it frightened her to see them. Eyes rolling and rimmed with white and mouth foaming in panic and effort, Daine ran like she had never needed to run before. The other horses, however, were just as fast, and it only took a few minutes that lasted like hours to the tired Daine until a hoarse scream from Damae told of an enemy arrow's hit. Daine desperately wanted to stop and check on her friend, but she had to get away from here while she still could, and carry the message on. She felt the weight of the body on top of her get heavier and seem to sag, and liquid dripped down Daine's sides, but she could still hear rough breathing, so at least that was alright. If only Damae could hold on until they got home!  
  
She was in the midst of thinking that thought when there was a feeling of immense pressure on her shoulder for a brief moment. For a second she felt no pain, only a slight wonder of what had happened, and then such a sensation of agony exploded through her that she opened her thick, gray lips and let out the blood-chilling scream of a tortured horse. The wind whipped it away from her and back to their pursuers. Dimly aware that she could still run, so the arrow must not have struck muscle, Daine kept on, laboring now, and losing blood quickly. The pain never dulled, but stabbed anew every time she put that hoof down on the ground.  
  
Then, through eyes misty with agony, she saw her rescue-a long, rocky outcropping that would hide her from view from the people following. She turned suddenly into it, and the arrow that would have struck her heart now stuck fast farther back, nearer her stomach. More pain followed the first, and red mist threatened to envelop her, but Daine stubbornly fought back, determined to keep going and get to Numair.  
  
To her pain-infused mind, the chasm that opened up in front of her, the same one that had deterred the men behind her from following, certain that she could not make the leap, did not pose a problem. Daine simply and automatically gathered herself together right before the edge and took a leap that would have done a gazelle proud. Graceful despite the streaming blood and slumped person on her back, she flew over the gorge, paying no attention to the bottom and focused on the opposite edge. With a loud thump that shook her bones, Daine landed, all four hooves safe on the other side, but barely, and on her back Damae groaned, shifted her weight so she could lean over, and vomited on the ground, her wound and the jump and consequent landing making her sick.  
  
Daine wanted to catch her breath, but she knew that if she stopped she would lose the courage and perseverance to go on. So, with a lurch, she started running again, keeping up a breakneck pace that was torture to her, and wouldn't have been possible for a lesser cause than saving her friends' lives.  
  
Legs pumping, mind purposely focused away from the agony of screaming muscles and bloody wounds that throbbed and burned with pain, Daine ran, neck stretched forward, lips pulled back against her teeth, mouth open to breath, and drenched in sweat. Repeating what Damae had seen like a mantra, she managed to blur time. Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours until it all lengthened and blended together like a great blur, a world that included only Daine and Damae, one endlessly running, and one endlessly slumped over in pain and the new, hot fever that had sprung up. Vaguely, landmarks registered in Daine's dulled brain as she ran on, exhausted and almost dead with pain. It was a shock to Daine's mind when she finally recognized the landscape around the village, and it pushed her forward as she ran toward the cottage where Numair was, her savior, her hope. She was on her last breath and she knew it, death now seemed welcome- Damae was still alive, alive enough to hold on. She could tell the story. Daine only wanted to rest. She came to a plodding halt in front of the cottage, totally unaware of any of her surroundings, and fell to her front knees. Damae rolled off her and Daine's back legs buckled and gave out. She lay stretched on her side, head tilted up as if to receive some life-giving drink, and with the last bit of consciousness she had, changed back into a human. Then she went out. 


	22. Dying and Living

Cloud saw them first, from her dozing position by the house. A crazed- looking horse, with someone she knew on her back, came tearing in, collapsed and turned into her Daine, bloody and dead looking. Panicked, Cloud neighed loudly, asking help. She cantered over, worried, and thought enough to carefully pull the cloak off of Damae and barely cover Daine's naked body-limbs and arrows still stuck out, but at least she was protected from the vision of men. She had just finished that when a noise at the doorway of the cottage alerted her. She swung her head around with pricked ears and saw two men standing in the doorway, one leaning on the other and both looking terror-stricken.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair, leaning on Medaio, saw his Daine lying on the ground, dead. He let go of the other man's shoulder, and, still ashen-faced, managed to stumble over to where she was. He fell on his knees beside her and sobbed out,  
  
"Daine!" in a choked voice. He shook her shoulder, tears running down his cheeks, but to no avail. She wouldn't wake up. Panicking, he looked past her death-white face and saw the two arrows that stuck out of her body like marks of her death-one out of her side and one out of her other shoulder. He also saw the blood that stained her cloak and ran across her flesh, and the sweat that wet the rest of it. Her lips were parted as if breathing hard and her hair was tangled and matted.  
  
"Daine," he whispered. It couldn't be true. She couldn't be dead. Not his Daine, not his love, not her. She had almost died before, and pulled through. She wouldn't die now. It couldn't happen, it wasn't possible.  
  
It was possible. She was dead. He didn't know how or why, he didn't care. But his love, his magelet, his sweetling, would never come back to him. He could never hold her again, never see her bright smile, never kiss her or laugh with her. Heartbroken, he hugged her lifeless form to him and sobbed with pain, worse pain than he had ever felt before, pain that came from his heart and surged through every vein he had to fill him with agony and self- reproach. It was his fault, he had told her to go alone, he hadn't been there for her.  
  
"Daine! Come back, please, come back to me, I need you, I love you.please," He whispered the last word in a voice broken and choked, and then softly kissed her sweet, rosy lips, the same ones that had kissed him back so many times, squeezing and holding her as if he thought that it could bring her back.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Daine, from the dark, oblivious abyss she was falling into, felt something feather-light that seemed to call to her, a pleasure that she had almost forgotten, a feeling she could barely remember as she became oblivious to all around her as she died. She let herself go thankfully, but the ghost of the something that she felt made a small tug on her heart, the heart that had almost burst in exhaustion. And suddenly she remembered. Numair. He must be kissing her, she couldn't leave him alone, he needed her and she needed him. True, she was dying, a fraction from being fully dead, but she could try. Daine began to fight; she fought the black oblivion that no longer felt peaceful, but hostile. She fought, with all her feeble, exhausted strength, for her love. She would try to live for him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Numair pulled away and looked again into her face, he saw a miracle. One of her eyelids fluttered gently, unmistakably. Could she still be alive? Could she live? His heart leaped and almost healed its cracked pieces together.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"MEDAIO!" The man, who had been anxiously checking on Damae, who was unconscious due to blood loss but still alive, and not likely to die, looked up. He had given Numair room and avoided him in his grief, ready to help when needed. Now he almost flew to the older man's side.  
  
"She might live," he said, voice choked, hoarse, and exited, "she could, her eyelid moved, I saw it! She's not dead! She can live, can't she?" And he looked up with such a child-like look of anxiety and fear needing reassurance that it touched Medaio again, how deep his love for Daine was.  
  
Placing his hands on the shoulders that were still in Numair's grasp, Medaio summoned all his healing power and found the last, struggling, miniscule bit of white fire that was trying to come back but fading rapidly all the same. Medaio grasped the Daine that was practically dead, and, with his whole mind, pulled her back to the land of the living. As soon as her core became bright enough to show that she was alive, he pulled back and opened his eyes, to behold a sight that was engraved upon his memory forever.  
  
Numair, kneeling, arms wrapped around and propping up his Daine, who was breathing so softly and so shallowly that she was almost not breathing at all. He was bent over her, his head above her turned up face, and tears were slowly but steadily dripping down and running over the chin that was usually so confident and now so afraid. They were tears of joy, tears of gratitude. He was watching her breathe with the most exquisite joy in the world.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair felt that strength was coming back to him at the revival of his Daine. He could hardly believe it, she wasn't dead, she could live, and she could come back and join him. He would be able to hug her again, live with her, love and cry and laugh with her. He was filled with beautiful rapture that filled him as he held on to the most precious thing that life could offer him. Standing, he lifted her as he had done so many times before, only it seemed new, because she was back, she wouldn't leave him, she would stay. Walking with only a slight stumble into the cottage, Numair lay his Daine down on the bed, fell onto his knees beside her, grasped her hand, and cried with joy and pain relieved.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Medaio's joy at Daine's life was unbounded, but he still felt anxiety for his love. Damae would live, he was sure, but her wound was bad, and he would have to take care of it. Giving Numair his privacy for a moment, Medaio fell to taking care of Damae before he went in and saw to Daine. 


	23. The Story

A/N: I am so sorry that this story hasn't been updated in months-my family moved and I just got computer access. But the bright side is-I wrote the rest of the story, so it should all come along pretty quick now. That will probably account for the fact that the chapters are shorter- they look longer in a notebook than typed. Love to you all!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A scream rent the night air in two, an animal scream of fear at something unknown in the dark. It pulsed like a thing alive, as brief and violent as lightning, rising in a crescendo of feeling into a high strain of agony.  
  
Medaio was up like a shot, glistening beads of sweat standing out on his forehead. Cursing himself for not staying awake, he knocked his chair backwards as he leapt forward to defy some hidden enemy. He looked round the dim room, lighted with only a single, flickering candle whose flame jumped and leaped in an intricate dance of light and shadows.  
  
The first thing that registered in his mind was Damae, conscious and sitting up, groping wildly in the dark. He ran to her and captured her flailing hands tightly in his own. She turned her pale and tearstained face to him, clutching at his hands as he bent over her.  
  
"Daine," she managed to gasp out, the painful question in her eyes asking the rest for her.  
  
"She's alive," Medaio reassured her, smiling gently.  
  
She gave a sigh of relief and fell back onto the couch, wincing as she did so. It was only now that they became aware of Numair, who had also woken at Damae's scream, but had come at a slower tempo, checking on Daine first. His face was tense with worry, pain, and lack of sleep, but he looked happy to see her back to consciousness. Pulling up a chair, he sat close to the couch, intent on asking the question that had been troubling him all night.  
  
"What happened?" His voice was grave and steady, a sharp contrast to Damae's as she drew a quavering breath and began her tale.  
  
"Everything was going well until we had to leave. We had scouted them out from behind a tall outcropping of rock. We saw that most of the men were controlled by a mage-a very powerful mage-in the center of their camp. After seeing that, we climbed down the back of the rock. We must have made some noise then-I don't know-some of them must have gotten suspicious. They might have been looking out for us, who knows. I was scared but Daine wasn't afraid, she was always confident, she had faith in me and-and." Tears were starting to make their curving, glistening way down her cheeks, and she stopped talking and hid her face in her hands, sobbing in remembered fear, shock, and remorse. Medaio moved closer to her on the couch and stroked her back soothingly. The knowing look in Numair's eyes unsettled him slightly, and he wondered if his feelings were that transparent to everyone.  
  
Composing herself, the shaken girl continued, "They spotted us almost as soon as Daine started running in horse form. And then they were on us, chasing us, and arrows. They hit my side, and then it was all I could do to hang on with the pain at first. Daine was running like crazy, still sure we could get away.and then they hit her." She shuddered involuntarily. "She screamed, a terrible horse scream, and I think that's what shocked me into holding on tighter. They hit her again, just as we came in a small canyon. They stopped chasing us there, but we were in horrible shape. Daine was still running like a mad beast, trying to get away."  
  
Damae stopped and took a grateful sip of the wine Medaio offered her, letting it seep through her body like a refreshing stream of life. "There was a gorge in the canyon," she continued, refreshed. "A huge gap in the ground, and she just leaped over it like it was a pothole, no problem. And just kept galloping, hard-I don't know where she got the energy. It was endless, just one mind-numbing stretch of hanging on. I think she knew she was killing herself-I realized it, even with the state I was in. The arrows and the running- I think.I think that she was trying to get me home before anything happened to me, even if she couldn't make it herself. I only lost consciousness right before we got here; I know because I recognized our fields. I don't know anything else that happened. How is Daine?" She looked at Numair anxiously.  
  
"Still unconscious, but her breathing is alright. She almost did die, with the blood and everything else, but Medaio brought her back for me." He looked so happy that Damae was touched, and wished someone-a certain someone- would sometimes be as happy to have her.  
  
"Can I see her?" she asked hopefully, knowing full well that she wouldn't be allowed to get off the couch-it was still worth a try.  
  
"No," Medaio said sternly, but then his face relaxed and he moved so he was sitting behind his love, asking gently, "Remember when we were kids, and you were upset about something, a string breaking on your toy, or a stain on your skirt?"  
  
Damae smiled, remembering. "I always came to you, and you would hold me, and say it wasn't so bad, calm down, you'd fix it. Yes, I remember." Seemingly as an afterthought, she leaned back against his chest, laying her head above his heart and snuggling close just like she used to, her eyes closed in quiet calm. Medaio wrapped his arms around her and gazed at her with rapture and adoration, sure that she could hear the rapid beat his heart was making in his chest. Within minutes that seemed holy in their perfection, she was fast asleep, and Medaio heaved a sigh. He stood and eased her back down, letting his fingers linger gently on her peaceful face regretfully. He was startled when he heard Numair say something-he'd almost forgotten the mage was there.  
  
"Did she listen?"  
  
"I wish she would."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was light when Daine stirred slightly. Opening her eyes with effort, she looked around, mind still too numb to register anything but the present. She was stretched straight out, a strange sleeping position for her. Next to her, fast asleep, was Numair, curled up on the bed. A glow of warmth spread through her body, and she moved towards him, with a vague sense of pain from her bandaged shoulder and side. She ached, but what did that matter? She would be safe with Numair. She slid next to him so that she was pressed into the curve of his body, back to stomach, as if she was a smaller copy of his shape. Easing his arm over her shoulders where it belonged, Daine smiled and fell into a deep, healing sleep. 


	24. They're Coming

The hot noon sun blazed down on a sea of marching troops, their faces grim. At the front, a proud black stallion strode, with a man on his back who seemed oblivious to the danger that his bristling men sensed. Malice scarred his face, and scorn. There was an electric feel in the air around him, and his eyes had no iris or pupil, only a terrible, glowing white. A sheet of shining, dark hair fell to his waist, flowing easily over the handsome tunic he wore. A strong forehead topped a dark, ruggedly handsome face, twisted with years of anger. The man was from an obscure tribe that wandered the Carthaki desert, and the blood red tattoo that started at his ears and ran in a straight line across his eyelids proved it. It have him a barbarian look, and inspired awe and fear in everyone he encountered.  
  
They called him Vaelon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Medaio was sick of waiting. Numair, Daine, and Damae were all asleep, recovering. He had peeped in on Numair and Daine to see that Daine had shifted during the night-a sure sign that she had woken up. Where she had moved to brought a wistful smile to his face, and the perfect remembrance of the wonderful embrace he'd shared with Damae the night before. If only she knew what it meant to him.  
  
But those thought had to wait. For now, he wanted to do something useful. The best thing he could do, he decided, was to estimate how long it would take for their enemy to reach them. For that, he would need a lookout point at the very least. He knew there was a huge pillar of stone not too far from the village-it was probably similar to the one Daine and Damae had been behind. It would take some effort to climb, but the few would be fantastic. Rummaging through Voltair's dusty shelves for food, water, and rope, his eye fell on an odd, conical object. Lifting it delicately, he blew the dust of years off the top. A large bowl-shaped lens reflected his startled stare, distorting it ridiculously. A spyglass! It was perfect. Old- fashioned, yes, but still good.  
  
Rope, however, was not to be found, and they had eaten the last of the food the day before. He would have to ask Dareem for some-his own cottage held virtually nothing. Medaio was able to find a flask, which he could fill with water on his way to the lookout.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A knock on his door startled Dareem, who had been thinking deeply about absolutely nothing. When the door opened, it revealed Medaio, who stood in the dim room and blinked repeatedly, adjusting his eyes to the darkness.  
  
"Medaio!" came his pleasantly surprised voice, "Where have you been the last few days? Holed up with that mage all the time, we never see you!" Dareem was rewarded with a smile, and a question in return.  
  
"Dareem, sir, could I borrow a long rope and a chunk of bread? It's important."  
  
"Of course, of course, but why do you need them?"  
  
"To go climbing." Dareem could tell from Medaio's closed expression that he would not learn more, so he heaved himself up to look for the requested supplies. When he brought them back, there was a troubled expression on the healer's face.  
  
"I was thinking," he said, "and it occurred to me that you and the rest of the village had better leave and camp somewhere for a few days. You're all in danger here. See, this is what's been happening."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Medaio left the leader's house about an hour later with his assurance that the whole village could be gone by evening. It had taken a bit of reasoning to convince Dareem that no one was to stay behind and help them-they would manage, and besides, there weren't many able-bodied people left.  
  
Half an hour's brisk walk brought him to the foot of the huge mound of stone. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he looked up in awe. The dark monolith was almost 100 feet high, lancing almost straight up into the sun. It was pocked and had a good amount of ledges that could support him. The top was flat, as if sliced off, and the sun stood behind him, promising not to be a limit to his view.  
  
With his bread and water shoved deep into the pockets of his breaches, Medaio shed his tunic and doubled the long rope. Sighting, he threw the end at an outcropping about 15 feet above him. A few tries later, it was hooked. Testing his weight, Medaio tied himself sturdily to the rope and started climbing.  
  
After about 10 feet off hauling himself up perilously, Medaio stopped on a protruding ledge, catching his breath. He yanked one end of the rope over the ledge, looped it again, and threw it onto a higher ledge and started over, continuing the sequence until he made it safely to the top.  
  
Sweat streaming off of him; Medaio took greedy gulps of water before settling to a slower pace. Eating his bread slowly, he took out his spyglass and pointed it to the east. A mass of moving men met his eye, shockingly close. If they stopped for the night, he calculated, they could be in the village by the next evening. Obviously, they had picked up their pace considerably. A little more than a day would have to be enough for his friends to recover-but would it be? 


	25. Cloud

Cloud was waiting. Daine had gone in, and Daine was certain to come out. Talking mind-to-mind didn't seem to work, so she wasn't conscious yet. But the sense of her presence that niggled at Cloud's mind was there, as always. Cloud was not happy with the limits on what she had been doing. She'd carried Numair here, and after that she'd done practically nothing, spending her days lazing out in the sun, occasionally keeping up with events, and otherwise just eating her fill of the plentiful grass. At first, it had been a welcome break, not having to do much of anything, but it was getting boring. Cloud was not the type of pony that contented herself with sitting still. And now, she wanted to help. She realized the danger, though not the particulars, and was impatient to have something done about it.  
  
Zek, too, was anxious and more than a little upset. He loved Daine as much as Cloud did, though he was less grudging to admit it, and he depended on her attentions. He too had seen how she was injured, and the little marmot was not pleased about it. But even before then, she had been too busy to pay much attention to him, or to the pony. Both missed her.  
  
Suddenly, there was a muffled footstep from inside the house. Hopeful, Cloud swung her head around to look at the doorframe. But it wasn't Daine; it was the other girl, Damae. Disappointment registered, and Cloud turned away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Damae stepped out into the sunlight with a sense of relief. Finally, she was out, feeling better, and without Medaio around. As much as she loved him, he would have kept her lying down, and she wanted to be up and about. She stretched, reveling in the way her muscles tightened and loosened in her lithe body. Looking around, Damae's gaze fell on Zek, who sat huddled into himself on a fence post, his tiny body looking like a mere lump on top of it. Barely noticeable, small as he was, the marmoset's body radiated misery. Softly, trying not to scare him, Damae went over. She could guess why he was so upset.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Two large hands closed around Zek, and he snapped his head around, frightened. Unnoticed, the girl Daine was with a lot had crept up behind him. Why hadn't he been paying attention? Now anything could happen. Berating himself, Zek felt how he soared through the air, clasped carefully in hands that weren't the ones he wanted. They carried him into the cottage, where it was dim and smelled thickly of humans. Fear, anxiety, and blood scents all permeated the air. Zek cowered, timid and afraid. And then he saw Daine, asleep, right in front of him. Ignoring Damae, who let him leap down onto the bed, and Numair, who lay curled up next to Daine, Zek leaped towards his favorite spot on Daine's neck, curled up, and fell contentedly asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cloud was surprised when Damae came out holding brushes. To be groomed was one of the pony's chief pleasures, often denied now that there was hardly time for it. Sure enough, the rough brush started raking out her coat, dislodging days of dust and sweat. Slowly, her fur took on its usual gloss, as Cloud stretched her neck out and lipped the air in bliss. A smaller brush smoothed her coat and took out finer pieces of dirt. Her mane and tail were combed, which she endured obligingly, not really caring if they were tangled or not.  
  
As soon as she was turned loose, Cloud sought out a nice patch of dirt, and, as a laughing Damae watched, proceeded to roll in it until she was properly dirty again. Usually, after a display like that, anyone besides Daine would groom her again. Sure enough, Damae started over, but this time she worked slowly and more thoroughly, with a preoccupied air. Suddenly, a torrent of words burst from her mouth as Damae talked away the weight on her heart. She talked about Daine (". . . Don't worry; she'll be fine. She's sleeping, curled up with Numair . . ."), about herself, (" . . . I love cats. Had to leave them all at home though. They must be worried. I'll go back and check on the later . . ."), she talked about the coming army (" . . . I'm scared, really. There's so many of them, what on earth could we do? And with Daine and Numair not even awake yet . . . "), and she talked about Medaio (". . . I really love him, Cloud, I love him so much. But I'm just a friend to him, and that's what I guess I'll have to live with . . . ")  
  
Love. Cloud knew what is was, from all of Daine's ramblings, but horses didn't feel it, apart from what she felt for Daine-but that wasn't what they meant. So, this girl wanted to be the healer's mate? Well, she could be. Cloud, with animal perception, had noticed the obvious attraction between the two, even though they themselves couldn't see it. It was like the attraction between Numair and Daine, only subtler because they kept it from each other.  
  
Well, Damae groomed all right, so Cloud would help her.  
  
Soon after, Medaio returned, sweaty and frowning slightly. It wasn't long until he noticed that Cloud had miraculously sprouted another pair of legs, and strangely human ones at that. Sternly, he called out,  
  
"Damae . . ." She came out from behind Cloud, who was scheming quietly. What could she do . . .? She thought hard before coming up with something. It was just the thing, she had done it often enough to Daine and Numair.  
  
Cloud flicked an ear towards the two. As far as she could tell, Damae was apologizing, which struck the practical pony as odd-who would apologize for giving her a much-needed grooming? Well, they were humans, after all. Who could blame them?  
  
Sidling up to the pair, unnoticed, Cloud silently made her calculations. She would have to wait for the right point in their conversation, or the effect would be ruined. So, reluctantly, she tuned in.  
  
" . . .from the east," Medaio was saying. "They'll be here by tomorrow evening, most likely."  
  
"Medaio, you climbed the pillar without telling anyone?"  
  
"I told Dareem . . ." He looked sheepish, and Damae sighed.  
  
"Well, it's done, but really, you should know better. It was a dumb thing to do, you could have fallen off and I wouldn't have known where you were!"  
  
"And what about what I found out? Doesn't that count for anything?" Medaio looked a bit upset now.  
  
"But the risk involved," Damae mumbled, making and exasperated gesture at his stubbornness.  
  
"I was only trying to help!" he cried, like a small child whose efforts aren't appreciated. Cloud saw, and , in a way, felt that Damae softened and relaxed.  
  
"You're right," she said, "I'm sorry. I was just overreacting, that's all. I was worried. What would I do if you got yourself killed? Where else could I find a best friend?"  
  
Damae seemed oblivious to the slight look of pain that crossed Medaio's face. Now, Cloud thought. A sidestep and a swift head-but, and Damae was falling into a startled Medaio's arms. She turned beet-red and stepped back hurriedly, but not before Cloud saw the fleeting, pleased smile on his face.  
  
"I . . .I . . ." Damae stammered, not looking at the amused expression on his face, "I.have to go feed my cats." And she fled, leaving a contented but slightly confused Cloud, and a wistful Medaio. As he rubbed her nose slowly, Cloud knew he was wondering if she had understood his feelings.  
  
These humans are so stupid, she thought with a despairing snort. They can't even take an obvious hint. 


	26. Short and Sweet

A/N: Sorry, very short chappy! Also sorry that I haven't been answering reviewers-it's a bit difficult for me to manage right now. Hope you enjoy the fluff!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The sun was setting majestically, rays spreading far in a last attempt to bathe the world in light. The sky was faded from a deep purplish blue to a blood-red color, which turned into orange and pink. It was to this splendor that Daine roused herself.  
  
At first she lay still, eyes closed, continuing her peaceful pattern of breathing and letting awareness seep into her. The room was quiet, except for the regular breathing of another person there. She could tell who it was; both by the clean smell and the wonderfully steady feel of him. Her heart glowed and thumped harder, and she reveled in the fact that he was watching over her. She could tell by the feel of the sheets and mattress that she was in Numair's room, on his bed, and she could sense a small furry body pressed between her shoulder and neck, and she inhaled deeply all the mingled smells of the room-the crispness of the sheets, Numair's spicy clean scent, and Zek's comforting animal musk, as well as the ripe evening perfume of the air. She heard a horse snort close by-Cloud.  
  
Numair sat close to her, so close she could almost touch him, and she resisted the urge to throw herself into his embrace-for starters, she wouldn't be physically able to. Daine slowly cracked her eyes open, letting the light filter in gradually. Numair, she could see now, was turned in the opposite direction, a pensive air about him as he leaned his elbows on his knees. Daine blinked as she opened her eyes the rest of the way, smiled, and put out a hand.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair felt something light, soft, and familiar come to rest on his leg. Glancing down, he saw a pale, slender hand, a sharp contrast to his dark linen breeches. Joy and love filled him, even more than when he had woken to find his Daine in his arms. Gently taking her small hand in both of his larger ones, he turned slowly to look at her. She lay there, peacefully looking up at him with her stormy eyes, skinny and pale as death, and her face full of love. Her sweet, rosy lips were turned up in a smile that went through him like a spear and burrowed into his heart, joy spreading from its point. She was alive! She was well and truly alive, back to him, and if she was half as full of love as he was, he'd be more than satisfied. His beautiful, strong, perfect Daine.  
  
Smiling so broadly he thought his face just might split down the middle, he picked her up tenderly, lifting her towards him and into the protective cradle of his arms. She snuggled contentedly into his chest, and Numair felt a glow of warmth spread from where she leaned against him, full of trust. When she looked up at him adoringly, he said in a broken voice,  
  
"Oh, Daine.I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I was so afraid. I love you."  
  
Her voice was so faint he might have imagined it if not for her moving lips, and he leaned in to hear her response- 4 simple words that touched his heart.  
  
"I love you Numair."  
  
With a bright smile and over-bright eyes, Numair leaned in and gently kissed her, then pulled away, worried. But her arms, so warm around his neck, and her mouth covering his drove his worries from his mind, and he responded with the most tender of passions, as his love pressed up against him, fingers entwined in his hair. He hugged her to him, stroking the thick, smoky hair he loved, fire rushing through his veins, and feeling weak-kneed. The places they touched, from her chest against his, her arms around his neck and her lips on his burned in his awareness. Contented, he rested in the knowledge of their love, and they held each other tightly after the first long kisses.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: Well, that was it-short but bittersweet, right? 


	27. Daine's Welcome

A/N: I would like to thank CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 for her continued support. I know my other reviewers are probably all very mad at me for not writing, but I am touched to know I have a very faithful reviewer. Thank you so much!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
When Numair supported Daine out of his room almost an hour later after they had talked over everything that had happened, she still felt woozy, and her knees shook. Leaning heavily on him, she managed to wobble to the couch, where she sank down gratefully. Numair leaned down to kiss her hair, and when she smiled up at him, he put his finger to his lips, an answering grin on his face. Then he strode out to the door, where exited shouts could be heard, along with animal sounds of every nature. Numair was met with an escalation of the noise, mixing to form a cacophony of sound. Daine clapped her hands over her ears, and mentally told her friends to be quiet; she was coming. Instantly, the hubbub died down, and a loud, hearty laugh was heard after a muttered comment. Daine tried to stand, but failed miserably, so she crawled the short distance to the door on hands and knees, feeling naucious, her head spinning. She was exhausted when she finally reached it. Pulling herself up the doorframe like a baby, she somehow managed to move through, and sank down against the wall outside.  
  
Instantly, the air reverberated with happy yips, squeaks, trills, purrs, and neighs. A seemingly endless flow of the People moved up to her. Zek on her shoulder, mice in her pockets and up her sleeves, birds and bats (specially woken for the occasion) in her hair, Cloud standing guard close by, dogs and foxes wagging their tails and licking her face, and cats, wild and tame, purring as loud as they could and rubbing against her. Her mind buzzed with their relieved welcome back and she laughed out loud before reminding them all to keep it down. The whole colony settled down around her and she saw that there really weren't as many as she had thought from the ground. Still, a little over a hundred People were assembled, outlined by the rising moon. Daine suddenly thought how savage the tableau looked, and blushed.  
  
"Here we've been trying to keep them all out for an hour, and then you do it in a moment," Medaio grumbled. But laughter was his only answer, and after a moment, they were all laughing in relief and happiness.  
  
But it didn't last long. Daine noticed that Numair was looking worriedly at her, and realized that she must look awful after crawling on the floor. She looked at him and gave a wobbly, reassuring smile, though she wasn't sure she should, she still felt so sick. She reached up a trembling hand and he clasped it in his two large ones. She felt the warmth and it gave her strength. Soberly, she looked up at them all, lighted by a full moon and standing together in the night air. They, too, were looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to say something. So she did.  
  
"What did I miss?"  
  
Medaio exchanged a slightly apprehensive glance with Damae, and then started to relate the last days' events. When he was done, Daine leaned back against the wall, shutting her eyes briefly against the wave of new information. When she opened them again, they were filled with certainty. In the blink of an eye, Daine had become the leader. They could see it in the determinedness of her face, in the way she sat straighter, and in the way they themselves waited for what she would say. For Daine, a plan had formed in her mind instantly, and she explored it carefully before speaking.  
  
"Medaio," she said, turning to him, "hypothetically, how long would it take for me to recover without help?"  
  
He hesitated, then said, "A week, give or take a few days." Daine nodded calmly, and then asked,  
  
"And, hypothetically, of course, what if you helped me?"  
  
Medaio thought hard and Daine could feel the warning squeeze of Numair's hand, but she ignored it.  
  
"I could persuade some of my magic to stand in for your life force," Medaio said slowly, as if wanting to make everything perfectly clear, "which is what you need to be strong. But, it can only be temporary-after a day or two I'll have to take it back, or your body will really start to react badly to what it rightly sees as 'foreign', and you'll get sick-how sick, I can't say. Actually, you'll probably feel the effects even before then, but they'll be very minor. I hope."  
  
Cutting off Numair, who looked about ready to protest, Daine made her decision and said, "We'll have to risk it. I'm going to station the People where they can alert us as to how the troops are doing. Tonight, I'm going to go try to anti-magic the controlling bonds the mage has. Medaio, I'll be ready in a few minutes." With that, Daine closed her eyes and sent the birds out with orders to spread out along the army's path; dogs, cats, and their wild cousins were dispatched to scare them during the night; and mice were shed everywhere with orders to stay close in case she needed them. When she was through, Numair impatiently pulled her to her feet, shaking her slightly by the shoulders. Daine's head spun and she hung in his grasp as her stomach lurched and she felt ready to throw up. She had just now noticed the pain in her shoulder and side, and it intensified with the rough handling. Her eyes unfocused for a brief second and she felt horrible, and wondered why Numair would try to make her worse.  
  
"Daine, are you crazy?" he asked in an urgent whisper, "Don't do this! It's dangerous, you only just woke up, and you're definitely not strong enough to do this! You could get killed! I won't let you go-under any condition. I'm still you're teacher-you have to listen.  
  
Daine looked up and focused on his face, a little hurt that he refused to understand and let her make this decision.  
  
"Don't you trust me? I can do this, Numair! I know it's dangerous but we have to try, we can't let this man win. Please, just let me go." She couldn't manage any more at the moment-her voice felt funny.  
  
Numair's response was to clasp her tightly in his arms, which brought on another slight spell of dizziness but also warmed her inside and out. "I'm sorry magelet," her murmured in her ear, "I'm just worried, that's all. This is all a little overwhelming. I didn't mean to shake you." He was immediately forgiven, and she kissed him quickly on the cheek, turning away before she saw the sad smile on his face and the tears in his eyes. Medaio was ready. He beckoned her over and put both hands on her shoulders, at the same time holding her up. Daine saw him close his eyes, concentrating hard for a while, and then suddenly relax a little. Just then she was filled with energy and felt ready to face things again. Even though, it felt- strange. It was not her energy. She stood up straighter just as a small itch started on her chest. Knowing that it must be one of the side effects, Daine tried to ignore it.  
  
"All right. I should be back by dawn. Don't wait up for me-we all need rest. If you're awake when I come back you'll be in trouble. I'm going as a bat. Put my clothes in Numair's room afterwards, please. And turn around." They did so, and Daine was out of her clothes and shrinking in seconds. Daine the bat proudly perched on each of their heads for a moment, and then flew off into the night.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It didn't take long to reach the other army. Daine had flown quickly, the landscape clear as she 'saw' with sound. Other bats recognized her and came to join her, so that soon she was flying in a friendly bat swarm. They guided her-many of them had recognized the camp as they hunted moths and mosquitoes. When she, too, recognized it, she half-folded her wings and plummeted down from the flurry of wings and furry little bodies to the main tent. Sending a mental thank-you to her friends, she came down next to the tent, where all was silent.  
  
Daine had practiced a little with Numair, and so knew how her anti-magic worked, though she had never attempted something as big as this. Changing back into herself, she crouched, naked, in a shadowy corner where she was hidden from sight. Then, she meditated. Reaching for her core, she found the new magic that intermingled with her wild magic. It was a sickening, deep red color that reminded Daine strongly of blood, and she remembered the sweet, cloying smell of it, vaguely wondering if the anti-magic smelt the same way. Shaking of her disgust, she mentally grabbed hold of a strand of magic. Opening her eyes, Daine saw the translucent white strands that ran from thousands of soldiers into the tent behind her.  
  
Now for the hard part. Sweating in concentration, Daine guided her strand towards one of the white ones. She touched hers to his, and blood red ran along the strand, infecting it-and burning it away. The next careful touch worked the same way, and she did the next 100 or so. By then she was tired and ready to stop-only determination kept her going. Smiling in triumph, Daine infected almost 500 'leashes' before the mage woke up.  
  
He woke with a roar, and blinking light blazed everywhere. Daine panicked. He must have felt the changes in his controls! Blind with fear, she changed back into a bat and launched herself upwards.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaddar was resigned. The only course he could take, it seemed, was to attack the force. Sighing in defeat, he gave the signal with regret. Mithros knew what was to become of it! 


	28. Waiting

A/N: Though this chapter may seem to imply it, Numair and Daine are NOT sleeping together!  
  
Thank you CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88!  
  
Sorry about not writing for a while-I was away.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Gods, how Numair hated waiting. Everything was tense and expectant, and once preparations were made there was nothing left to do. So they sat together, unspeaking, watching the sun come up and trying to sleep. Everything seemed oppressive today, the air seemed heavier and hotter than usual, the village strangely quiet. His nerves were stretched taught, and only Daine could expect a civil answer from him. It was the same with the others as they tried to converse, their senses on edge.  
  
Daine had returned early the night before. She had dressed while he was still asleep, the woken him up and slid into the bed next to him for comfort. And she had cried. Not spoken, just cried her heart out. He tried comforting her, but knew he was fighting a losing battle. So he contented himself with holding her close to him, sometimes kissing her, but more often just letting her drench his shirt with tears. Eventually, she'd cried herself to sleep, and he had wondered about what had hurt her so.  
  
They had both woken at dawn, and since then Daine had been receiving birds at regular intervals to tell of the army's progress. She would put amounts of rookeries, flight-speeds, and sun-related distances into common sense while Damae, Medaio and Numair went over and over their tasks.  
  
The men would arrive a few hours before it started getting dark-ample time to fight it out (or get killed, as Medaio privately thought of it). Their target was the main mage, a powerful leader and opponent. It was Medaio's job to single him out. His healing magic could also be counter-active, and he was to put them all in such bad pain that they couldn't fight. If that didn't work, more extreme measures would be needed.  
  
Daine and Damae, besides protecting Medaio when he meditated, would keep an eye out for magical workings to destroy. Plus, Daine had to destroy all the controlling bonds on the mages so they wouldn't attack Numair while he fought the mage. Zek and Cloud had, amid much grumbling, been sent to hide with the village and their livestock. The conversation had gone something like this:  
  
You and Zek have to leave, Cloud.  
  
I'm not leaving you behind for you to get yourself killed, if that's what you mean.  
  
I'm not going to 'get myself killed'. I'll be fine, I just worry about you getting hurt.  
  
I'm not going.  
  
Cloud, you are, and that's absolutely final.  
  
Daine had put her will behind it with the last command, and Cloud had had to keep it to an angry snort as she turned away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair slid his arm around Daine and drew her into his lap. She had just answered a bird and was on the point of despairing as she heard again just how many flocks were coming at them.  
  
"Calm down, magelet," he said as she leaned back on his chest, her hands on his around her waist. He felt her fears and it pained him deeply to see her so distraught.  
  
"There's just so many, Numair! How can we win?" Her voice was despairing and he tried hard to soothe her."  
  
"Relax. It's a good plan, and we'll all do our best. Nothing will go wrong." Though he doubted his own words a little, he said them anyway. Daine turned around and buried her head into his shoulder, her arms around his waist. Numair stroked her back softly and slowly felt that she relaxed under his gentle caresses. When she was reasonably at her ease again, he whispered in her ear,  
  
"I love you, and whatever happens, you know I always will."  
  
"I love you too," she answered, her voice slightly muffled by his clothes. "And if you kill yourself I'll never speak to you again." She lifted her face and smiled at him crookedly, and he smiled back and lightly kissed the top of her nose. She captured his lips in hers, warm and soft, and their breath mingled in ethereal harmony. Numair felt a thrill and his heart thumped. He pressed her tightly to him and almost forgot what was about to happen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Medaio and Damae sat, unspeaking, each staring off into the east to the point that if a bird fluttered in that direction they would both jump, then voice a strained, sheepish chuckle. The sun slowly started his journey towards the west, and still they sat, for hours on end. Numair and Daine came outside, and then all four of them were sitting, waiting for the enemy. Time stretched on until none of them knew how long they had been there for. Each was ready to fight at the merest glimpse of something. Daine, her owl ears perked, sat hand in hand with Numair, who was trying to meditate, as an attempt to calm himself. It wasn't working very well. Medaio prayed and Damae sat as if comatose, until a gentle squeeze of her hand made her blush slightly and hold Medaio's hand as if it was her anchor in a stormy sea of troubles.  
  
Not one of them could have said, later, what time it was when their opponents finally came, or how long they had been waiting. It was almost a relief when Daine finally heard them coming, when they saw the first soldier over the horizon. It was action now, determination instead of dread. Medaio immediately started meditating, Daine prepared the bow she'd found in Dareem's cottage, Damae found her magical sight, and Numair readied himself for the final conflict.  
  
A country's heroes. 


	29. Vaelon's Secret

A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't so great; I'm not that good at actual battles. Anyone have any better ideas? I'll change it.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
As soon as they could distinguish the front rider from the rest, Medaio reached inside himself and strung out his magic, touching it to all of the men. One by one they fell back, doubled up in pain. Medaio worked efficiently, and it wasn't long until the mage was riding alone, still confident of his success. Medaio, holding on to make sure the pain stayed, was gray and sweating, and needed support.  
  
Daine, meanwhile, was feverishly burning away controlling strings, doing them in groups (though it was less efficient) instead of individually, like the night before. She worked with a larger part of her anti-magic and was able to do more at once in the ordered lines of the attacking troops. As their 'leashes' were burnt away, the men looked around in confusion and then scattered, if they could with the pain. It didn't take long before the only men still in order were the ones that hadn't been controlled, those that had marched out of free will. Medaio released his hold on the scattering men and only held on to the others, and their screams of pain could sometimes be heard on the slight breeze.  
  
Medaio, because of the release on his load, could stand now, though he sat to conserve the little energy he had left. Daine sat next to him, also worn out, and together they watched the mage, the one that had come to threaten their lives, as well as the country. He had gotten off his horse, a beautiful black stallion. Now he strode briskly up to them, past the various cottages of the hiding village without giving them a glance.  
  
"He's put up a protective bubble," Damae whispered as he came closer. "I can't see anything. It's the same with Numair." Numair had withdrawn to a small distance away from them and was waiting, perfectly calm in appearance, for his opponent. In reality, he was taught, nervous, and worried.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair watched his enemy come closer. 100 yards . . . 75 . . . 50 . . . 25! It was then, as the man stopped, that Numair recognized him.  
  
"Vaelon," he said aloud, looking at the man with whom he had studied in contempt, and yet with respect, for Vaelon was almost as powerful as Numair himself was, and an excellent war mage.  
  
"Arram . . . " he drawled, shaking his dark head with equal contempt and no respect at all. "What a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Can't say I return the favor," Numair replied, equally cool, and readied himself for the effect of his taunt.  
  
"I'm offended," the other mage returned, and then shot out with a ball of translucent, pearly white magic. It bounced harmlessly off of Numair's shield. More volleys followed, and Numair waited patiently, his energy starting to fade, as he made sure his shield was good. Vaelon, in his rage, wouldn't be paying as much attention to his, Numair knew, and secretly got ready for a big bolt of his own. When the other man paused, chest heaving and sweat running down his forehead, Numair lashed out hugely, and then, right afterwards, lashed out again with fiery balls of his own black magic. The first blow cracked Vaelon's shield, and the second shattered it, leaving Numair suffering a brief spell of backlash, weak and vulnerable for a few fatal seconds. Vaelon knew it. He roared like an animal and, firing off several, small, rapid shots, got through Numair's weakened shield, physically and magically. He threw himself onto Numair, throwing the startled mage off his feet and knocking the breath out of him as he smacked against the ground.  
  
Numair was just in time to block as Vaelon threw fire at him. A shove with a black hand of sparkling magic pushed the dark mage off of him, and Vaelon fell down next to Numair. Determined through his mounting exhaustion, Numair encased the other mage in a silverfish cocoon up to shoulders and knelt over him. The next moment, Vaelon was screaming in pain, a high, blood-curling scream, as Numair put his flame-hot hands around his neck, ruthlessly burning the skin. Face twisted in rage, Vaelon let off a bang that blew the cocoon to smithereens, and simultaneously punched Numair in the jaw with shear force. A thin stream of blood slowly started to trickle from the corners of Numair's mouth. He drew a noose of briars out of thin air and threw it about Vaelon's neck, trying to choke him. But it only served as a slight distraction as both men struggled to their feet, gasping and exhausted.  
  
"You'll go down, Numair," Vaelon hissed through gritted teeth. "I swear to the Gods that I'll kill you!" Suddenly, small patches of air in front of Numair seemed to come together and harden, forming glinting sides and razor- sharp edges. They threw themselves at Numair, cutting him all over before he had gathered his wits enough to react, exploding them. But it drained more out of Numair than he had expected, and he stood, bleeding all over, wondering how he could have let this happen. And he knew he would lose, then. Vaelon had much more of his Gift left over (where had he gotten so much?). It was all over. The impossible had happened-Numair had come off worse. The men stood across from each other, panting, eyes locked, and both knew it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Damae grabbed Daine, shaking her out of her worried trance. "Daine!" she whispered urgently, "I just got a good look; Vaelon's got no life force! Destroy his Gift and he's done for!" Daine didn't take the time to fully digest this information, just acted on it. Numair was about to die; she had to do it now. Looking with her magic, she saw that Damae was right. She drew out her anti-magic and touched as much of it as she could to Vaelon's core, battling her overwhelming fatigue. The Gift drained out of Vaelon and out of Daine, and she became more and more exhausted.  
  
Sensing it, Vaelon turned on her with a roar of rage, running at her instead of using his Gift, which was failing him rapidly. Daine was to woozy to react as she concentrated on holding on to his core, and she blinked as she suddenly saw Damae come out of nowhere and jump Vaelon, pummeling him with her fists as hard as she could to distract him. Unfortunately for her, he was still much stronger, and he flung her off easily and then turned his rage on her, using his scanty Gift to make the same air-knives that he'd used before. But before they could get to Damae, Medaio flung himself onto the ground in front of her. The knives cut him deeply, leaving his chest in ribbons. The pain and blood loss, coupled with the pain of the remaining army, were too much for him. He was unconscious before the barrage ended. When it did, it was because Vaelon didn't have enough energy left to keep it going. It was Numair who used the last of his Gift to hold back Vaelon's remaining troops.  
  
"How did you do it?" he asked, in a hoarse, tired voice. "I thought you died during the attack on the palace 2 years ago."  
  
The other mage spat on the ground insolently. His dark hair was hanging filthily around his face, his clothes were ripped and dirty, and his hands and face were grimy. "I might as well tell you, scum, it won't make a difference now anyway," Vaelon answered raggedly. "I made a simulacrum in secret and fed magic into it at intervals, which is something not even you, Numair, with all you book learning and show, could do. And then I made sure that my spirit and Gift would go into it when I died. It was a foolproof plan. And I marched to destroy that brat Kaddar and take the throne myself. And I would have, except for you." He spat again, voice knife-edged but fading.  
  
"Give it up," Daine fell in, from where she stood, weaving on her feet, her voice distant. "You're finished now."  
  
But Vaelon gave a last desperate, dying shriek of pure hatred, screaming "Then I'm taking you with me!" There was a burst of flames-Daine screamed- and Vaelon crumpled to the ground, his last bit of life force spent.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: Sorry it took a while-I've been very busy, but I promise I will do at least a chapter a day now, and there's only a few left. I hope you guys thought this chapter was ok.how was the fight? 


	30. Realization

Cloud felt Daine's niggling presence in her mind disappear, and screamed like a crazy horse, then took of madly towards the village. Zek, too, had felt it, and clung in her mane, chattering in fear.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
From above, it must have been a strange tableau-hundreds of soldiers fleeing to the east, and the four lonely figures by a ground of abandoned houses.  
  
"No. . . Gods, no, this can't be happening. . ." Numair fell to his knees beside the small pile of ashes that used to be his love. He had burned her. Vaelon, with his last breath, had killed the one that had been his ruin. Burning her. Daine's scream still resonated in Numair's mind as he lived the scene over and over, hoping it was all a dream. He was beyond tears, his grief filling him with insufferable anguish. Never. Never would he see her again, never would he get over this. There was just no point to life now that she was going. Pain speared him, not pain from his wounds, but pain from his heart. He'd lost the most precious thing he'd ever had. Daine. Daine, Daine, Daine. . . Grief, exhaustion, and blood loss took their toll, and Numair, for a while, forgot his heartache in the blessing of oblivion.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Damae, was stricken, stunned. She had never dreamt that something like this could happen. She was numb with shock, staring, as unnoticed tears streamed down her cheeks. It wasn't until she received a gentle, and somehow compassionate, head-but from Cloud that she jumped up, threw her arms around the pony's neck, and sobbed into her fur.  
  
"Oh, Cloud . . . She's dead!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The rest of the village returned, as did the men that had been compelled into obeying Vaelon. Damae ended up taking care of her friends, trying not to show her immense grief to the others in her façade at calmness. Voltair understood their need for his cottage, and didn't mind. The rest of the village returned to their usual, slow way of life, only an air of general mourning hinting of what had gone on there. Kaddar ended up never getting to the village-hearing that the mysterious army had simply disappeared, he decided to leave it at that and stay home. He would have to learn the story another day. Medaio and Numair shared Medaio's cottage, and Damae only left one of their sides to eat or sleep until they woke. Daine's ashes were placed in a burial urn, which was placed centrally in Damae's hut, and open to everyone as a public sign of their grief. Flowers constantly surrounded it. Meanwhile, Cloud and Zek refused to eat, pining away and deeply grieving.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Numair became conscious 2 days later. For a moment, he didn't remember what had happened, and smiled contentedly. But then it all hit him-the fight, his wounds, and Daine's death-and he groaned and curled up on the bed, clutching his head in his hands to try and block it all out. It didn't work- he was plagued with remembered images, touches, and feelings. He was dumped again into the pain he had felt, multiplied a thousand-fold because he was out of shock condition. His heart was broken-no, shattered-and the fragments seemed each to be knife-edged, cutting into his body and soul. The pain was unbearable, and yet he was forced to bear it. Numair suffered, over and over, the scene of her death in slow motion. Her arms up and over her face as if to ward off a blow, the flames sprouting at her feet and enveloping her within seconds, and her scream, the scream that had rent his heart and stopped his breath. And then it had all disappeared, and small black particles had drifted down onto the ground and fallen into a soft black pile. His anguish was indescribable, to the point where it was physical pain.  
  
He couldn't tell how long he had lain there in torture, but it must have been hours, when he heard a soft voice call,  
  
"Numair." For a moment, he imagined that it was Daine, but he knew that it wasn't her sweet voice. It was Damae. He turned over to face her, utterly dead inside. Tears in her eyes and her voice, she stretched out her closed hands to him.  
  
"I . . . found something," she faltered, "in her. . . in her. . ." her voice choked, and she didn't need to continue. They both knew what she meant. When he stretched out his hand, she gently deposited something in the center of it and closed his fingers around it. It was smooth, curved, and cool. When Numair pulled it back to him and opened his hand, he found that he would need to cry after all. Tears forming in his eyes, he cradled Daine's silver claw in his cupped hands, turning away from Damae. Through his shuddering sobs of agony, he heard her softly pad out and then the click of the door closing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As much as she missed Daine, she knew that she couldn't even imagine Numair's grief; his soulless eyes had nearly broken her heart. He and Daine had been so attached, so perfect together, and now they had been torn apart so cruelly. Wiping her eyes and trying to think of other things, Damae entered Medaio's room. He was still asleep. Setting out her medicines, she started to gently tend his wounds.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Medaio was awake. He had woken while Damae was patching him up, and the first thing that had registered was the cool feeling of her hands on his bare chest. So now he lay perfectly still, delighting in the delicious thrills that her soft touch gave him. He felt the pain of his wounds, but he felt the pleasure of her closeness more, and just lay, enjoying it. He could feel her slender fingers neatly checking and bandaging his wounds, taking his pulse, and measuring his breathing. She gently massaged in soothing creams and her fingers rested on him between wounds. Oh if only this bliss could continue forever . . . But it wasn't to be. Medaio could tell when she tied the last bandage because she did it with an almost tangible feeling of finality, and he regretted it. But then suddenly, he felt her breath near his ear as she leaned down and whispered, not knowing that he was awake,  
  
"I love you," in tones that proved it was so. Medaio was astonished even as a burst of pure happiness exploded inside him. He had never imagined that this could happen, hardly believed it even no, even though he had just heard the very words he had never expected. He couldn't help himself-when Damae sat up again, his eyes were open and filled with amazement.  
  
Horrified, Damae yelped, "You were supposed to be asleep!" She leaned so far back in her chair that it almost tipped over. Medaio struggled to sit up against the pain, grinning, with a teasing but happy twinkle in his eye.  
  
"It's a good thing I wasn't, or I would have missed that little declaration you just made." Damae covered her face with her hands in despair, and Medaio was surprised to see tears leaking through her fingers.  
  
"Don't Damae, don't cry. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't be upset." His force was full of remorse and he almost begged. Damae dropped her hands in shame but kept her eyes on the floor, defeat in her posture. Medaio gently wiped her tears away, his heart pounding so that he was sure that she must hear it. Cupping her face in one hand, he tilted her chin up to look at him, but she closed her eyes.  
  
"Look at me," he whispered, and she opened frightened, sad eyes. Medaio searched her face, asking intensely, "Do you love me?" He felt like his whole life depended on her answer to that question. Damae hung her head, and it was all the confirmation Medaio needed. Taking her sweet, beautiful face between his large, rough hands, he tilted it towards him, and kissed her gently, so short that it was almost over before she knew it. It was like nothing Medaio had ever felt before, a hot thrill of racing blood and sweet fire from her lips. He had to struggle to bring himself to end even this light kiss. He smiled tenderly, looking into her astonished face.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And so, under the same fated roof, two beloveds found each other, and one man grieved over losing his.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked the fluff between Medaio and Damae-and never fear, I'm just leaving you guys with a bit of a cliffy here, I wonder how it will end happily ever after? And come on-who among my scarce reviewers doesn't enjoy making a character pine a bit? 


	31. Numair Goes Home

A/N: ACK! The Internet was down for days! I'm really really sorry!!! Hope you aren't too mad at me for that cliffy! :-P! Heehee. But now I'll put up another chapter, just for you. By the way-I now have all of 3 reviewers! Thank you very much to them!  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: I know. I'm sorry *begging forgiveness *! I'll get them all up a.s.a.p.  
  
Sitting Dragon: I know! I love cliffies, though (except when they happen to me!) I think this one will be a small cliffy too . . . *grins evilly *.  
  
Silver Mage 2: *pouts * But I like being cruel! J/k, I do like some fluffy agony sometimes though. Who doesn't?  
  
Ps. Did I spell Corus right?  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Numair prepared to return to Tortall as soon as he was physically well enough to travel. Mentally, he didn't recover much. His dreams were plagued with Daine, his waking hours spent in suffering. He had a stab of pain each time he saw Medaio and Damae together now. They touched and kissed just as he and Daine had, and any time he ran into them doing it he painfully remembered when he and Daine would do the same thing. Medaio had heard of Daine's death and grieved with them all, though he was far from the extent of Numair's misery. Damae, too, grieved, but was supported by her love for Medaio. Numair was happy for them, but it did nothing to lighten his heart.  
  
The night before he left the village, probably forever, he had extended courteous invitations for someone to accompany him, though nothing truly mattered to him now. To his slight surprise, Yaman had accepted, saying he wanted to see more of the world. Numair privately agreed with the decision- what use was a seer in a small village?  
  
So, the next morning, he and Yaman put the final touches to their packing, and were ready to set leave. Numair had just his horse, loaded with a blanket, some food, a few small gifts, and Daine's urn. He had fashioned the same type of thong that Daine had around her claw, and now he wore it around his neck as a constant reminder of her loss-not that he needed much reminding. Yaman also had a pack-mule, on which he bound all he owned, not expecting to come back. Cloud followed them demurely, dangerously thin. And so, together, they set out on the journey back.  
  
Numair remembered little of the trip, only the constant suffering of his mind and heart, and his arrival in Corus.  
  
He was shown into the throne room, where the friends had been called together upon hearing about his arrival. They saw his haggard appearance and the lost look in his eyes, and exchanged worried glances. They were further surprised when Numair wasn't followed by Daine, but by a grave, quiet looking young man. They instantly took to him, his open, wise-beyond- his-years face making them trust him implicitly. He was attractive, too, and they wondered what he was doing there. And where was Daine?  
  
"Numair!" Jon boomed, grasping his friend and leading him to a small table at a side of the huge room, where food and wine stood ready. "You've been gone for over a month! What happened in all that time?"  
  
Numair sat down to the food and pushed the plate away, taking only a glass of wine. He sipped it slowly. "It's a long story." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yaman wait uncomfortably by the door.  
  
"We've got time," Alanna said, smiling. "And who's this?" she asked, turning to Yaman curiously. Numair gestured for Yaman to introduce himself- he was too preoccupied with trying to figure out what he would say to his friends about Daine.  
  
Yaman looked a little overwhelmed. He hadn't expected to be taken into the throne room first thing! He had had some experience with being in the vicinity of Ozorne, and he did what peasants had been forced to do before the emperor-he dropped to his knees, arms stretched and hands splayed in front of him, and touched his forehead to the ground in a proper display of respect.  
  
"Carthaki," Alanna muttered to Lindhall, amused. The older mage nodded thoughtfully. They that hadn't been to Carthak under emperor Ozorne's rule just stared, amazed, as Yaman addressed the floor, his voice muffled.  
  
"Your Majesties, my Lords, my Ladies, I am known as Yaman. I am but a common villager from Carthak, yet I entreat your permission to remain in your beautiful country." He remained on his knees but half sat up, not looking at the monarchs.  
  
"You left the best part out," Numair said hoarsely from the side of the room. "Yaman's a seer, Jon." Yaman tensed in slight fear-only nobles had been allowed to be important under Ozorne-and Yaman had not been near the new emperor. If a noble had a mage slave or seer slave, which did not happen often, the noble took all the credit. Free men might pay their way through the university and up the ranks, but Yaman had no money to afford something like that.  
  
There was a short, surprised pause. "Well!" Jon eventually said, but then he strode forward, a welcoming smile on his face, and hauled and astonished Yaman to his feet. "Welcome to Tortall! You're one of us now." And, with that, Yaman was introduced, by name, to all the important people that he'd been afraid of.  
  
Once things had calmed down, Onua let her held-back worries about Daine come out. "Well, Numair," she said, "you've brought us someone new, but where's the one you were supposed to bring back?"  
  
"Yes," Thayet chimed in, "where's Daine?"  
  
Numair looked away, pained to tell them and relieve it all in his mind. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "She's dead," he said softly, her scream once again reverberating in his ears. The words themselves were sickening- it was the first time he had heard them, much less spoken them. They were so final, so utterly unfeeling that they made him shudder.  
  
"WHAT?" Alanna yelled, shocked.  
  
"Vaelon burned her," Numair said into his hands. He turned to them, tears in his eyes. They were all staring at him, uncomprehending. He sighed deeply, a sigh that held all the pain and grief of the world, and reached into the bag he had brought with them, pulling out a small, ochre-colored urn. Numair turned away and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Oh, Goddess!" Onua murmured. "It can't be. . ." But it was. The friends listened together, weeping silently, as Numair told them what had happened after he'd left to find Daine. By the end of it, he was crying openly, as were Onua, Alanna, and Thayet. Lindhall, George, and Jon's eyes were misty, and the later put his arm on Numair's shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"You loved her," he said softly. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Numair nodded, pain written all over his face. "And she me."  
  
"Mithros. . ." Alanna sobbed. "How can it be possible?"  
  
No one knew what to answer.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: What'd ya think? It was so hard to write that scene! Hope it wasn't too bad.  
  
Please review!  
  
wormy 


	32. The Divine Realms

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry, but this time I have excuses. School was killing me, then the Internet was down, and then the computer spazzing. Add to that a clamoring family and you've got a good mix. The only thing I managed to squeeze in (which some of you might have noticed) was a short songfic for Beauty and the Beast. Please don't hate me too much! And get ready to know what happens to Daine (theme music). :-D  
  
Wormy  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Daine watched and waited. She could remember arriving in the Divine Realms perfectly, as if it had been engraved into her mind.  
  
* Daine threw her arms up and screamed in terrible pain-and then there was nothing. Slowly, her senses came back to her, and she found herself standing in Mithros' court, the statues and archways spreading all around her in the elegant courtyard. She turned slowly, too tired to be surprised at finding herself here. All the Great Gods were assembled, along with the badger and her ma and da. They smiled at her a little nervously, and Sarra motioned for her to turn back. She did so, her legs wobbling and her knees like water. She was tired, confused, and she hurt all over. The sun god sat regally on his throne, looking amazing and resplendent, the true image of a God. Determined not to lose face in front of him, Daine waited patiently until he started speaking.  
  
"The Graveyard Hag," he boomed, deep voice commanding and face exceptionally closed, "reminded the Council that we-she, in particular-are twice indebted to you. Once, for the collapse of Ozorne's ruling, which was upsetting the order and causing unnecessary pain, and twice, for the defeat of the mage Vaelon, who would have followed in his Emperor's footsteps. The Laws of the Court clearly state that all debts are to be paid. A year ago, I banished you from the Divine Realms."  
  
Daine nodded weakly, trying not to wince at how harsh it sounded and vaguely wondering why the Hag seemed to like her so much.  
  
"My reasons were that you seem to cause disorder wherever you are at any given point of time."  
  
Daine nodded again, feeling slightly like a puppet, lifted and dropped at the whim of the puppeteer.  
  
"The Court, in a reconsideration of this sentence, has decided that you are more in the habit of solving problems rather than creating them. Therefore, they feel that I should repent of my earlier decision. Gainel," the thin, kind man rested a light hand on her arm-she hadn't noticed him before, "and the Hag were among those most adamantly in your favor." The Hag smiled crookedly, showing only a handful of blackened teeth. Daine smiled weakly back. Mithros went on, his dark face expressionless, though Daine strongly suspected that he was inwardly not pleased at playing the fool and having to rethink spur-of-the-moment decisions. She did not think the sun god enjoyed losing face any more than she did.  
  
"I do repent. That nullifies our first debt-you may stay in the Realms and become a minor goddess.  
  
As for the other debt-Sarra has informed me that you have many friends in the mortal world, along with-" the corners of his mouth twitched, "-one man you-ah-care for very much." Daine blushed scarlet up to her ears, and looked at her ma in pointed accusation and endless embarrassment. Sarra smiled and shrugged her shoulders helplessly. Some of the Court were quietly laughing behind their hands, and Daine felt absolutely mortified. "You would be loath to leave them, I presume?"  
  
And it was only then, with a huge shock that must have shown on her face, that Daine finally realized what had happened. She had died. She'd never see them again. A huge weight seemed to settle on her shoulders and she hung her head tiredly, trying to battle with the swamp of emotions this created. Her eyes misted as she thought of all her friends, of Numair, and how they would miss each other. She blinked hard, trying to clear it away, and sighed softly.  
  
A handkerchief appeared attached to a hand, which belonged to Gainel, who smiled sympathetically. She accepted it with murmured thanks.  
  
Mithros waited with awful patience, and, she thought, a strange sort of compassion, until she was in control of herself again, and then spoke.  
  
"The Court is willing to let you go back to the Mortal Realms and spend the rest of your mortal life there as a payment of our first debt. When you die there, and at whatever time you do so, you will be returned here to become a lesser goddess. Do you accept this proposal?"  
  
Daine looked at him disbelievingly. Surely he couldn't possibly mean it? It was too good, too generous, and very uncharacteristic of Mithros. She spoke for the first time, in a slightly uneven voice.  
  
"If you truly mean it, Lord, then I accept with all my heart and thanks and I shall honor you for as long as I may live. It is too generous of the Court and I thank and honor them all." And she swept them her best Court curtsey, in her dirty clothes and disheveled state; she curtseyed to the sun god.  
  
Mithros nodded, and a rare smile played around his lips. "You are worthy of it," he said. "And let it be so. Within exactly one year, if you still choose to return to the mortals, you may, and return after you've lived out your life to become a lesser goddess in the Divine Realms. This is the will of the Gods!"  
  
And the entire Court chanted back, in the ritual response, "So it is and so it shall be."  
  
The rest of the meeting and the return to her father's cottage had all been a blur, her emotions still in shock and not functioning properly. Only that one statement stayed fixed in her mind. A year . . . It seemed so long to wait, yet wait she must. And did. *  
  
Since then, Daine had cobbled together all she'd overheard, guessed, and been told to come up with the real reason behind the repayment of her debts so soon-though they would have been repaid eventually, as was the Law. The Gods needed someone to fight for their cause in the Mortal Realms, and one of them had prophesised that they would need her in the Divine Realms later, 'to solve a great divide that shall come between man and beast'.  
  
Daine watched, from above, the doings of her friends back home. She watched, with a strange, other-wordly feeling, as she was buried. She watched Damae and Medaio's marriage with a thrill of joy, and watched her friends grieve in sadness. She watched Cloud and Zek, and hoped they would recover, which, eventually, they did, their strong survival instinct overcoming their immense grief. And, when she could, she watched Kitten, who stayed with the dragons without her to return to. But most of all, she watched Numair.  
  
She watched over him in anguish at their separation and his awful sufferings, which proved his love to her. She saw how he resorted to drinking wine to try and dull the pain at first, and looked on in worry as he would go into a stupor for much of the day or night, and then cry in agony once he was sober again. Gratitude filled her when Alanna decided it was time to do something about his drinking problem, and forced him to quit.  
  
Numair shut himself off from the world, not talking or going anywhere. Mostly, he stayed in his rooms until the awful, steady heart-sore became less acute and more of a constant throb. Daine was relieved, when, one day at random, he wandered out to the pastures to talk to a wasting Cloud, Zek on his shoulder. Soon, he began teaching a few classes in magic to the students at the new Tortallan University, but Numair was never the same after his Daine died. He seemed hollow, without a force to drive him on. And Daine watched, and missed him, and waited for the year to be over.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
IMPORTANT A/N: Hey! I hope you like it. If anyone wants to make a story about my 'great rift between man and beast' prophecy, you're welcome to as long as you mention me in the disclaimer and somehow notify me (by telling me in a review, for example). I'm just leaving that open for any inspiration-drained writers out there!  
  
ArizonaBay: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. More coming up soon. . .  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Yes, yes, there's a happy ending. I love tearjerkers! Gee, I didn't know I was such an emotional writer though! 


	33. Epilogue and AN

A/N: This is it, the final chapter in this story! I'm so exited! Yay! Well, I won't keep you from reading any longer. :-D  
  
Wormy  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Daine, with a bright silver glow, materialized in the empty hall that led to Numair's room. Everyone was giving him a wide berth today, the anniversary of her death. Daine stretched luxuriously, delighting in the feeling of freedom that being back in her own body have her. She shook her hair out of her face and smoothed her tunic and breeches, toying with her claw. She'd never been nervous to see Numair before, but how would he react to seeing her, living but dead? Controlling herself and taking a bracing breath, and knocked.  
  
No answer.  
  
Daine thought, She knocked again, harder this time. After a small pause she heard low words uttered in a slightly hoarse, tired tone.  
  
"Come in." Trying to smile, but too worried about what he'd say, Daine softly opened the door, closing it behind her with an almost inaudible click. Numair sat with his head buried in his arms, leaning on the table. His breakfast, along with an unopened bottle of wine, sat in easy reach, yet both remained untouched. The bed behind him was messy and the covers were twisted. He hadn't slept well-he almost never did anymore. Numair looked up at her with big, empty, tear-filled eyes. When he saw her, he groaned and put his head back on the table.  
  
"Not another one. . ." Daine heard him moan. She was confused. Another what?  
  
"Numair," she said, taking a hesitant step towards him, "it's me, Daine." He looked her full in the face, anguished.  
  
"No. You're just another figment. I'm dreaming, or drunk. Don't plague me like the rest-just go, and leave me to grieve in peace." His voice was choked. Now Daine understood, and smiled.  
  
"You're not asleep, Numair, or drunk. Pinch yourself. Look at the wine bottle. I'm real."  
  
"No," he whispered, "you're dead-and that's forever." He looked away as a tear coursed its way down his cheek, but Daine strode over and knelt beside him. She grasped his hands, heart keening and voice pleading.  
  
"Can visions touch? These are my hands, Numair, holding yours. Look-I can change them. Did your figments have magic?" Her fingers became claws for a brief minute and then relaxed while Numair stared at them in wonderment and confusion. She talked on, knowing she wasn't making sense but not caring.  
  
"Numair, it really is me, back in my body. I was in the Divine Realms for the past year, and then they let me come back to live out my live, here. With you." Tears in her eyes, Daine kissed each of his hands. He looked astonished, incredulous. "I watched you from up there, and wished I was here, back, but Mithros said that if I still wanted to come back after a year, I could. They owed me, see, for those times in Carthak. So I agreed, and now I'm back, but you don't believe me." Her lips quivered, her eyes starting to run over. It was now that Zek popped a sleep head out from under the covers. When he saw Daine, and realized that she was back in his mind, he leaped for her, and she caught him, laughing, and hugging him to her.  
  
I missed you, the marmoset said. We thought you were gone.  
  
"But I'm back now," Daine whispered, cuddling him. Outside, he heard a pony neigh shrilly. Daine greeted the ecstatic Cloud, and explained, and promised to groom her as soon as she could. Out side, she sensed the palace dogs and cats, and she got up and opened the door to let them in. Furry bodies streamed around her, licking her hands and leaping up on her. The air reverberated with purrs and yips, along with the chirps of the songbirds perched outside. Daine thanked them heartily for the welcome, but asked them to settle down for a minute. She turned to Numair in the sudden silence. Voice quivering, she asked softly,  
  
"They believe me, and welcome me. Won't you?" Numair seemed transfixed for a moment, and then a look of revelation and painful joy crossed his features, and he waded through cats and dogs, and then swept her up in the tightest hug she'd ever gotten from him. He felt her back, her hair, her arms, her face, as if to satisfy himself that it was really her. She rested her head on his shoulder, arms around his neck, and hoped he'd never let go.  
  
"I love you," she whispered, squeezed in happiness and feeling everywhere they touched. In answer, she felt soft lips touch her forehead, her cheeks, nose. . .and then they found her mouth, pressing against hers in an expression of pure joy and love. Daine felt a thrill of answering love- she'd missed him so much over the past year! Numair worked his lips over hers in the first exquisite joys of touching and love, and she pressed him closer, working her fingers into his soft hair. She was only aware of the love between them and the feel of his body around hers. He trembled slightly, and she knew why, because, she trembled too. The came up for air but soon he was kissing her again, gently this time, teasing, caressing her mouth with his, pulling away, and coming back. Daine hung limp in his grip before he was done, and then he kissed her for real, mouth slowly, slowly easing onto hers so that she quivered with feeling. Gently, he kissed her, mouth lingering and caressing. When he was done, she was gasping, and could only hang like a doll in his arms. He pressed his lips to her hair, content in their love.  
  
"I missed you so much," he said. "You were dead, and I wanted to die myself, in pain. Dreams of you plagued me; it was agony to live without you. I was so close, a few times, so close to ending it all. . ." Daine stroked his back soothingly-his voice had been choked with tears.  
  
"I know," she whispered, "it's all right." Numair stepped back suddenly, and she looked up at him, slightly surprised. He grasped her hands in his, voice warm and loving.  
  
"I love you so much, Daine. Will you marry me? Please?" His voice was beseeching, eyes intensely trying to read her face. Daine smiled, tears of joy in her eyes. When he said, "Daine?" gently, almost fearfully, she realized that she hadn't answered him yet. She twined her arms around his neck, smile dazzling.  
  
"Of course I will," she murmured before sealing it by bringing her lips softly towards the one she loved, her teacher, friend, and love.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
LAST A/N: YAY! It's the end! I think it's rather good myself, certainly very fluffy. And now I would like to thank every one of my reviewers throughout the whole story. Though I can't dredge up your names from the bottom of my computer's memory, I can thank everyone who took the time to press the little purple button for sticking with me, reading my story, and helping me write it. Thank you all.  
  
I will be writing more stories. As some of you may know, I have 2 stories under Jane Austen, a songfic under Fairy Tales, and an incomplete story under Ella Enchanted. I'm planning to finish that story first (which may take a while), and then write another Immortals one. Just to warn you-that one will be Daine/Kaddar. Don't get me wrong-I love Daine/Numair, and I hope no one has suddenly turned on me because of this, but I've thought from the third book that Daine/Kaddar would be worth a try. I'm sorry to disappoint some of you, but it can't be helped. Please don't hate (or flame) me.  
  
And I'd like to thank everyone who reviews the end right now.  
  
May the Gods bless you.  
  
'And so it is and so it shall be.'  
  
For the last time, yours devotedly,  
  
Wormy 


End file.
